I Won't Losing You
by SMKA
Summary: CHAP 4 UP (END) Luhan menghadapi kenyataan pahit dihidupnya. Bagimana cara Sehun mengembalikan semuanya seperti semula. pair: HunHan. slight ChenMin, ChanBaek, SuLay, KrisTao.Warn GS Inside.
1. Chapter 1 : Nyonya Oh

**AUTHOR : Siti Maryam Kurnia Anya**

**Judul : I won't losing you**

**Rate : M untuk perkataan dan juga (a lot smut)**

**Warning : OOC, GS, Typo's, ga sesuai EYD, NC inside**

**Genre : Romance, Family, Hurt gagal sepertinya.**

**Main Cast :**

**Oh Se Hoon**

**Xi Lu Han**

**Other Cast : All EXO Member, Seohyun, Jessica, dan juga Sulli**

**Pair : All Exo official pair (Hunhan, KaiSoo, KrisTao, Chanbaek, ChenMin)**

**Other cast : **

**Summary : Luhan menghadapi kenyataan pahit dihidupnya. Bagimana cara Sehun mengembalikan semuanya seperti semula.**

**Note : disini cast Sulli Jessica juga Seohyun amat out character jadi saya ga menerima review kasar atau bash bahkan menjatuhkan untuk mereka bertiga.**

**Semua cast disini punya Tuhan dan juga SME sebagai Agency tempat mereka bernaung. Satu-satunya yang saya punya hanya ide cerita yang murni dari otak saya.**

**.**

**.**

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE JUST DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NO BASH**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NO PLAGIAT**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NO SILENT READER**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ENJOY READING**

_25.12.2012_

_Aku tidak boleh menangis._

_Aku tidak boleh menangisi khayalanku yang terlalu tinggi._

Luhan ya yeoja itu namanya Xi Lu Han oh atau mungkin sudah diklaim menjadi Oh Lu Han?. Tidak itu hanya sepenggal keinginan Luhan yang sepertinya tidak akan menjadi kenyataan.

Setelahnya yeoja itu pergi entah kemana dengan keadaan yang tidak dapat dikatakan baik. Kaki berlumuran darah segar nan kental. Dress selutut yang sudah berantakan tidak terbentuk lagi dan jangan lupa juga darah yang mewarnai dress berwarna putih polos itu.

Dia berlari secepat mungkin seakan sedang dikejar macan kelaparan yang siap menerjangnya.

~^O^~

Disisi lain seorang namja dengan wajah tergesa mengendarai mobilnya. Membelah jalanan SEOUL yang tidak terlalu padat.

Dia masih ingat betul kejadian yang baru saja menyadarkannya. Menyadarkan betapa dia sudah berada dijalan yang salah selama dua bulan berjalan ini.

Tujuannya sampai dia sudah berada disebuah rumah besar yang mungkin bila didongeng picisan inilah yang disebut dengan istana sang pangeran. Bila pangeran identic dengan kuda putih namun jika namja ini oh oke Oh Se Hoonn namanya Oh Se Hoon, panggil saja Sehun. Sehun tidak identic dengan kuda putih tapi dijaman ini dia identic dengan mobil sport putih yang selalu dikendarainya.

Kalian akan berfikir dia konglomerat karna ayah dan ibu-nya adalah pemilik perusahaan yang hartanya tidak akan habis tujuh turunan sekalipun? Kalian salah. Dia berasal dari keluarga miskin tapi kemiskinan itu yang membuat dia menjadi sekaya raya saat ini. Dia berumur tiga puluh tahun. Tepat sepuluh tahun sebelum dia mencapai dipuncak karir-nya sampai saat ini.

Dia miskin dan itu membuat Sehun harus bekerja sebagai pelayan disebuah bar. Karna memang hanya disana yang tidak memerlukan ijazah sah sekolah. Sehun tidak bersekolah tepatnya tidak bersekolah ditingkat menengah atas. Orang tua-nya hanya mampu menyekolahinya sampai tingkat junior high school saja. Diumur dia yang baru saja menginjak lima belas tahun dia sudah mengenal dunia malam. Tahun pertama terasa amat biasa karna dia murni bekerja sebagai pelayan.

Tahun kedua namanya dibar cukup diperhitungkan karna anak pemilik bar yang bernama Kim Jong In mempunyai hubungan yang cukup dekat dengannya. Karna itu juga ayah Jongin mulai mengenalkan Sehun pada dunia minuman keras. Dia juga dipercayakan untuk mengelola keluar masuknya minuman terlarang itu dibar. Itu berjalan selama setahun.

Tahun ketiga Jongin mengenalkan Sehun pada dunia narkoba. Ya obat terlarang. Appa Jongin mempunyai banyak relasi didunia obat ini. Dia mengenalkan Sehun walau Sehun menolak pada awalnya. Pada awal dia mencoba menjualnya dia mulai tergiur dengan keuntungan yang dia dapatkan. Appa Jongin mempercayakan Sehun untuk urusan drugs dibar-nya.

Tahun keempat tepat saat Sehun berumur Sembilan belas tahun. Jongin menyarankan Sehun untuk menjalankan bisnis obat ini sendiri. Dengan mantap Sehun menjalankannya dan beginilah keadaan Sehun sekarang. Dia sukses dengan menjadi Bandar obat terlarang yang cukup mempunyai nama. Bisnis ini sudah dia tekuni semenjak sebelas tahun yang lalu.

Dia tinggal ditempat yang amat terpencil.

Oke kembali kecerita. Sehun melangkah masuk langsung menuju kelantai dua. Kekamarnya.

Saat masuk tidak ada satu orang-pun yang dia temui. Bahkan _orang _kesayangannya pun tidak ada disana. _Orang _yang selalu berada dikamar ini setiap kali Sehun pulang dan menyambutnya dengan lingerie sudah tidak berada disana.

Yang Sehun temukan hanya perlatannya saja dikasur.

_**Terima Kasih **_

Hanya tulisan itu yang dia temukan dilayar pad itu yang tentu saja ditulis dimemo.

Disisinya ada sebuah surat berlogo resmi sebuah instansi. Dan sepucuk memo.

_**Saya mengikuti saran dari Xiumin eonie.**_

_**Ternyata hasilnya mengecewakanmu.**_

_**Maaf.**_

Tanpa diduga Sehun memejamkan matanya dan menangis.

Dia sedikit menyesali mengapa baru beberapa jam yang lalu _tamparan_ keras itu menampar pikirannya. Kenapa tidak semenjak dua bulan lalu. Tapi percuma semuanya sudah terjadi.

Dia menelfon semua pengawalnya untuk segera mencari keberadaan _orang _ itu. Bagaimanapun caranya. Oh Se Hoon tidak pernah menerima kata tidak. Semua yang dia inginkan ah ani tapi perintahkan harus selalu dijalankan dan harus selalu membuahkan hasil.

~^O^~

Dia mengerang kesakitan "pakai saja nama Xiao Lu" serunya.

"maaf nyonya tapi tidak bisa disini namamu Xi Lu Han bukan Xiao Lu" balas seorang suster.

Dengan geramnya (dia menahan sakit dibagian bawah ingat) dia melempar credit card kearah lawan bicaranya "demi Tuhan! Saya harus mendapatkan penanganan secepatnya, saya bisa membayar semuanya bahkan saya dapat membayar uang tutup mulutmu hanya karna masalah nama itu, kau bahkan dapat menguras habis seluruh isi dari kartu itu saya tidak perduli suster Park"

Suster bername tag Park Baek Hyun itu pun diam dan melakukan tugasnya. Menginput data-data Luhan dan setelahnya wanita itu mendapatkan penanganan yang dapat dibilang mewah.

Crdit card itu milik Luhan dan atas nama Luhan tapi seluruh pembayarannya masuk kedalam tagihan dibank _orang _yang memilikinya. Jangan tanyakan limit credit card itu tapi sepertinya kartu itu unlimited.

~^O^~

"sulit sekali menemukannya tuan" seru seorang namja dengan pakaian serba hitam.

"saya menyuruhmu keluar sana bukan untuk mendengar kata sulit." Balas namja yang sedang duduk disofa empuk seraya mengutak atik pad ditangannya.

Namja itu membungkukkan kepalanya "maaf tuan tapi kami sudah mengecek seluruh rumah sakit dan tidak ada nyonya Xi disana"

Sehun melempar secangkit kopi kelantai membuat namja lawan bicaranya mengaduk panas karna cangkir (beserta isinya) tepat terpecah belah diatas kaki-nya "nyonya Oh. Saya tidak mengenal nyonya Xi, dia istriku"

"maafkan saya tuan" balas Chen (namja berpakaian serba hitam).

Sehun berdecak "cari kembali dengan nama Oh Lu Han siapa tahu saja dia memakai nama itu".

Mendengar perintah sang bos besar membuat pria itu membungkukkan badannya tanda mengerti lalu pergi. Menjalankan perintah.

Sehun masih setia dengan pad ditangannya, berharap mendapat petunjuk barang sedikit saja tentang keberadaan wanita yang dia klaim sebagai istrinya itu.

"pelacur murahan ini memang awal dari semua ini, dasar tikus, sepertinya membasmi tidak akan mudah tapi tidak akan juga sesulit yang kubayangkan" dia memperhatikan seorang maid yang sedang membersihkan pecahan cangkir.

"suruh Minseok menghadapku" serunya dingin. Sang maid menurut tanpa berkata sepatah katapun. Tidak mau mengambil resiko.

"aku dapat membunuhmu andai saja kau bukan.." perkatannya terhenti saat terdengar ketukan pintu. Tanpa disuruh masuk pun maid itu sudah masuk.

"memanggilku?" Tanya maid itu manatap lurus kearah Sehun.

"apakah Luhan benar-benar tidak mengatakan apapun saat pergi?"

Wanita itu menggeleng pasti "bahkan aku tidak mengetahui kehadirannya sebelum dia menghilang" balasnya.

Sehun membuang nafas frustasi "sudah berapa lama kau mengenalnya?"

Xiumin menatap Sehun heran "dia banyak bercerita bukan kepadamu?" Tanya Sehun kembali saat tak kunjung mendapat jawaban dari Xiumin.

"Sembilan tahun, saya mengenalnya saat dengan seenak jidatmu tuan membawa nyonya kemari dan mengklaim bahwa nyonya milik tuan, semenjak itu nyonya banyak bercerita tapi saya sendiri tak tau apakah nyonya menceritakan segalanya atau tidak" jelasnya singkat.

"bagaimana bisa?" Xiumin kembali menatap Sehun heran "bagaimana bisa dia menghilang tanpa jejak, bahkan kau orang terdekatnya pun tidak mengetahui keberadaannya" serunya lagi.

Xiumin tersenyum "tidak ada kucing yang tidak mengigit saat ekornya terinjak, tuan menginjak ekornya, menaruh perih dihatinya, dan nyonya memang tidak melawan tapi nyonya menyerah, merasa dibuang oleh tuan sebenarnya" dia lalu berjalan keluar "setiap perilaku selalu ada konsekuensinya bukan?" serunya lalu meninggalkan Sehun.

"ya dan resikonya adalah aku kehilanganmu, oh tidak aku tidak akan kehilangan permataku" setelahnya Sehun berjalan kekamarnya. Mengistirahatkan pikiran dan badannya bukan ide buruk sepertinya.

~^O^~

"dia koma Yeol?"

Namja itu mengangguk "dia kehilangan banyak darah, hampir saja dia mati kalau saja Lay noona tidak dengan cepat menutup pendarahannya" dia mengecek beberapa data mengenai pasiennya.

"dia Xi Lu han" serunya.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun serius "kenapa datanya Xiao Lu?"

"karna itu" Baekhyun memperlihatkan kartu yang tadi Luhan berikan "untung saja tadi aku yang sedang berjaga kalau tidak mungkin kesampatan ini sudah dimanfaatkan untuk menguras isi kartu itu" Chanyeol mengangguk setuju.

"tadi pagi ada seorang namja bermarga Kim menanyakan pasien bernama Xi Lu Han" Chanyeol menatap serius "tapi aku katakan tidak ada" lanjutnya "sore hari saat dia baru saja masuk ICU namja itu kembali datang dan menanyakan pasian bernama Oh Lu Han" dia menatap Chanyeol "kurasa namja itu mencari orang yang sama"

"pasien kita" seru Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengangguk.

Chanyeol kembali membuka buku data-data pasien "keadaannya amat buruk, dia amat penting bagi seseorang yang mempunyai nama besar, biarlah _pemiliknya _sendiri yang akan kesini baru akan aku katakan betapa buruk keadaannya"

Baekhyun kembali mengangguk lalu berjalan keluar dari ruangan. Kembali menjalankan tugad irumah sakit milik suaminya Park Chan Yeol.

Dua belas tahun sudah rumah sakit Park ini berdiri tapi baru sekitar empat tahun Chanyeol memegang sepenuhnya Rumah Sakit ini bersama dengan salah satu temannya saat masih sekolah dulu. Setelah sebelumnya dia hanya membuka praktek sendiri. Kim Joon Myeon atau biasa disebut Suho. Chanyeol memboyong istrinya Baekhyun untuk menjadi suster disini begitupun Suho. Dia membawa Lay untuk menjadi suster sama seperti Baekhyun.

~^O^~

"apa maumu tikus kecil" seru Sehun tanpa membalikkan badannya.

"begitu saja kau mencampakkanku?" balas yeoja itu sengit.

Sehun bangkit "aku tidak mecampakkanmu".

"bagaimana bisa?!"

"kau menawarkan tubuhmu padaku lalu aku menerimanya lalu dimana letak salahnya? Bahkan aku membayar tubuhmu, dengan harga yang mahal untuk ukuran pelacur murah sepertimu" Sehun memandang yeoja itu dengan tatapan dinginnya.

Gemeretuk gigi terdengar jelas dari sang yeoja "wanita china itu yang pelacur bukan diriku, dasar namja brengsek"

Suara kulit beradu terdengar amat jelas. Sehun menampar yeoja itu "jaga bicaramu jalang, dia istriku dan juga aku turut prihatin atas kehamilan pura-puramu yang dapat terbongkar oleh Chen, lalu sekarang siapa yang brengsek sesungguhnya Sulli?" Tanya Sehun seraya melangkah meninggalkan Sulli sendiri.

Sulli bangkit "tolong" serunya lalu menangis.

Sehun berbalik "tolong jangan tinggalkan aku" Sehun tertawa meremehkan.

"tidak tau malu. Lalu sekarang siapa yang jalang sesungguhnya?" Sehun mengambil setumpuk uang dollar lalu melemparnya kearah Sulli "setidaknya itu lebih dari cukup untuk menutupi kebutuhanmu sebelum kau mendapatkan namja bodoh lainnya" seperti pengemis Sulli mengambil seluruh uang itu tanpa memperdulikan Sehun yang berlalu meninggalkannya disana.

~^O^~

"kenapa kamu tidak coba mengecek ketempat lain selain rumah sakit?" Tanya Xiumin. Saat ini Xiumin juga Chen sedang berada ditempat tidur. Berbagi ranjang sebagai suami istri.

"Sehun mengatakan Luhan meninggalkan hasil laboratorium dari sebuah rumah sakit jadi kemungkinan beasar dia kesana" Xiumin menatap Chen "apa isi dari tes itu?" tanyanya.

Chen mengangkat bahu "entah, Sehun tidak memberitahu bahkan nama rumah sakit-nya pun dia tidak memberitahu" balasnya.

Xiumin berdecak "coba minta nama rumah sakitnya, itu sepertinya akan memudahkanmu untuk mencari" serunya lalu menarik selimut dan tertidur mendahului chen.

Chen melingkarkan lengannya memeluk Xiumin "jaljayo nae sarang" dia juga mencium kening Xiumin.

~^O^~

Dua hari sudah Luhan menghilang dan sudah dua hari juga Sehun dihantui dengan keinginannya menemukan Luhan. Tidak ada petunjuk sama sekali. Handphone dompet bahkan tas juga tidak Luhan bawa membuat Sehun semakin frustasi.

Ditambah dengan tidak adanya nama Xi Lu Han ataupun Oh Lu Han diseluruh rumah sakit diSEOUL. Sehun memiliki uang karna itu dapat membuat segala yang dikehendakinya sedikit berjalan mulus. Masih teringat kejadian Sembilan tahun lalu saat dia bertemu dengan Luhan.

_Saat itu dia sedang berlari sekencangnya untuk bersembunyi. Polisis sedang banyak mencarinya. karna salah seorang pengeadar narkoba tertangkap basah sedang menjual narkoba dalam jumlah besar. Yang menjadi masalah masalah tikus brandal (bagi Sehun) itu membocorkan keberadaan Sehun. Padahal saat itu perusahannya sedang berada dujung kesuksesan._

_Dia masuk kedalam entahlah apakah ini dapat disebut sebuah flat atau tidak. Tempat itu begitu sempit bahkan tidak ada pemisah antar ruangannya karna memang hanya satu ruangan disana. Saat sedang mengumpat didalam lemari tiba-tiba suara pintu terbuka membuatnya semakin panic._

"_aku pulang" seru suara manis yang sepertinya suara yeoja "oh iya aku tinggal sendiri ya"lanjutnya._

_Keadaan ruangan masih gelap bahkan yeoja itu tidak menyalakan lampu. Dia berjalan kearah lemari tepat dimana Sehun berada. Saat dia membuka lemari tubuhnya tertarik didalam. Dia tidak menyadari apapun semuanya begitu cepat yang terasa saat ini Luhan berada dipelukan seseorang bertangan besar bahkan bertubuh lebih tinggi darinya. _

"_diam dan ikuti perintahku kalau kau mau kita selamat" perintah Sehun saat itu. Yeoja itu mengangguk dalam bekapan Sehun._

"_peluk aku, berikan aku ketenangan" yeoja itu menurut dan membalas dekapan Sehun._

_Tidak puas Sehun menundukan kepalanya dan menaruhnya tepat dibahu yeoja itu. Betapa Sehun dibuat mabuk oleh aroma strawberry yang menguar dari sana. Dia menghirupnya membuat sang yeoja sedikit mendesah._

"_shh.. shh" Sehun mencium bahu yeoja itu yang ternyata tidak terhalangi sehelai benang-pun "kalau kau berisik, keselamatan kita terancam" yeoja itu kembali mengangguk._

_BRUK!_

_Suara pintu yang dibuka paksa terdengar membuka Sehun sontak memeluk semakin erat yeoja itu. Begitupun dengan yeoja itu._

"_ini polisi, keluar dari persembunyianmu Sehun" _

_Drap drap drap.._

_Derap langkah kaki jelas terdengar mengingat tempat ini berada dilantai atas. Lantai itu terbuat dari kayu bukan beton. _

"_seperti orang bodoh" _

"_apa maksudmu Changmin" lalu terdengar suara benda yang dimasukkan. Mungkin pistol yang dimasukkan kedalam tempatnya._

"_kau ini sudah berapa tahun dikepolisian?" _

"_lima tahun"_

_Terdengar suara kikikan "lima tahun dan kau tidak dapat membedakan mana rumah kosong mana tempat persembunyian?"_

_Setelahnya hening hanya terdengar suara langkah kaki yang maski masuk kedalam membuat yeoja itu semakin mengeratkan pelukannya "aku takut" bisik yeoja itu membuat Sehun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya bahkan dia juga mengusap surai yeoja itu sayang "diamlah kumohon" Sehun membalasnya dengan bisikan. Luhan mengangguk lebih tepatnya menurut._

_Seorang namja tepat berdiri didepan lemari "ya tempat ini kosong" _

"_lagipula aku tidak melihat Sehun berlari kesini, tadi hanya khayalanmu saja" lalu derap langkah kembali tedengar diikuti dengan derap langkah yang ikut terdengar menjauh. Ya mereka meninggalkan ruangan itu._

_Tapi yeoja itu tidak melepaskan pelukannya "kau masih ingin berada dalam dekapan-ku?" yeoja itu sontak melepas tapi sedetik kemudian Sehun kembali membawanya kepelukannya._

"_apakah setelah ini aku akan mati? Atau aku akan kehilangan semua yang aku punya?" Sehun terkekeh pelan._

"_kau akan mati dan kehilangan segalanya kalau kau tidak ikut denganku" walau gelap tapi Sehun dapat mengetahui bahwa yeoja itu mendongakkan kepalanya kearah Sehun "karna pasti setelah ini seluruh pesaingku akan mengetahui identitasmu dan membunuhmu karna telah membatuku bersembunyi dari dua tikus-tikus yang disebut polisi itu" yeoja itu terdiam._

"_maafkan aku" lalu tiba-tiba seorang namja membuka lemari dan menyuntikan sesuatu ketangan yeoja itiu membuat yeoja itu kehilangan kesarannya._

"_tunggu didepan pintu" namja itu mengangguk._

_Dia mengancingkan kemeja sang yeoja yang ternyata sudah terlepas semua dan mengecup lehernya bahkan membuat sebuah tanda kemerahan disana "aku tidak tahan, kau cantik, mulai malam ini kau milikki" balasnya._

"tuan" sebuah suara membuat Sehun kembali dari lamunannya tentang pertemuannya dengan Luhan.

"belum bertemu juga?" Sehun mendelik menatap tajam kearah Chen "ini card-ku, dan Luhan memegang card anak dari card ini, coba cari tau siapa tau Luhan menggunakan kartu itu karna aku tidak melihat kartu itu didompetnya" Sehun menaruh card-nya dimeja yang langsung disambar oleh Chen.

Chen tidak banyak bicara dia lebih memilih meninggalkan ruangan "jika sudah bertemu beritahu dimana letaknya dan biarkan aku sendiri yang mendatangi tempat itu" Chen kembali mengangguk.

~^O^~

"maaf tuan tapi pasien bernama Xi Lu Han tidak ada" balas seorang yeoja berpakaian suster bername tag Kim Yixing itu.

Ya disinilah Sehun disebuah rumah sakit swasta. Setelah kejadian kemarin pagi tepat malam hari Chen mendapatkan tempat dimana kartu yang dipegang Luhan digunakan. Ternyata dirumah sakit ini. Secepat itu Chen menemukannya? Oh tentu saja cepat jika uang Sehun sudah mulai mengambil bagian.

"Oh Lu Han" suster itu mengetik dikomputernya. Mencari data.

"maaf tuan tapi pasian dengan nama Oh Lu Han yang anda maksud juga tidak ada" Sehun membuang nafas kasar setelahnya datang seorang yeoja yang juga berpakaian suster menghampiri Yixing "ada apa?"

"namja ini mencari pasien bernama Xi Lu Han atau juga Oh Se Hun, dia memberikan ini" Yixing memberikan kartu kegenggaman Baekhyun.

"pasien yang saya maksud menggunakan anak dari kartu itu" Baekhyun menatap tajam kearah Sehun yang dibalas tatapan tajam juga dari seorang Sehun.

"maksud anda kartu ini" Sehun mengambil kartu yang berada dimeja. Disejajarkan dengan kartu yang tadi Sehun berikan.

"ya ini kartu istri saya" Baekhyun mengangguk "ikut denganku" Baekhyun berjalandan Sehun mengikutinya.

Mereka berjalan melewati lorong-lorong khas rumah sakit. Sehun tidak perduli jika disini dia akan tertangkap polisi yang dia inginkan hanya Luhan seorang.

Mereka berhenti tepat didepan ruangan yang didalamnya berisi seorang yeoja sedang terbujur kaku dengan bermacam alat juga beberapa infus yang berada ditangannya "dia datang kemari" Sehun menatapnya sendu "tiga hari lalu" Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Dia istri saya"

"dia tidak menggunakan nama Xi Lu Han seperti yang tertera ditanda pengenalnya juga tidak menggunakan nama Oh Lu Han, dia mengaku dirinya Xiao Lu" Sehun tertunduk "itu nama panggilannya diChina" Baaekhyun kembali mengangguk.

"jadi anda adalah _pemilik _ yeoja itu?" Sehun mengangguk.

"bagus. karna suami saya sudah tidak sabar bertemu dengan anda, betapa dia ingin menjelaskan keadaan istri anda yang amat…" Sehun kembali mengikuti derap langkap suster itu.

".. menggenaskan pasti" Baekhyun berdeham.

Baekhyun terhenti "sebelumnya dapatkah saya mengetes kecocokan darah anda dengan yeoja itu karna dia membutuhnya banyak sekali darah" Sehun mengangguk "jika dia membutuhkan seluruh organ tubuh sekalipun saya akan memberikannya dengan cuma-Cuma" Baekhyun kembali mengangguk.

"sayangnya yeoja itu tidak membutuhkan organ anda"

"sebelumnya dapatkah saya meminta istri saya untuk ditempatkan ditempat yang lebih pribadi lagi" Baekhyun berdeham "anda bisa memintanya pada suami saya nanti" setelahnya Sehun kembali megangguk tanda menuruti.

Yang terpenting saat ini hanya keadaan Luhan.

~^O^~ 

"tuan sudah menemukan nyonya" seru Chen ditengkuk Xiumin yang sedang dia peluk dari belakang itu.

"lalu?" Xiumin tidak menghentikan pegerakkan untuk terus memotong sayuran. Menyiapkan makan siang.

"kau disuruh kesana menemani Luhan selama Sehun menyelesaikan seluruh urusannya dan mengambil cuti panjang" Chen lalu kembali mencium tengkuk Xiumin.

"tapi sebelum Sehun mengambil cuti panjang dan tentu saja aku akan menggantikan posisinya sesaat, sepertinya.." sebelum sempat meneruskan perkataannya Xiumin sudah lebih dulu memasukkan tangan besar Chen kedalam baju maid-nya.

"lakukan saja apa yang ingin kamu lakukan aku tau kau akan sibuk setelah ini" Chen tersenyum. Tersenyum kemenangan.

Dia meremas kedua gundukan kenyal nan berisi milik Xiumin membuat sang istri mendesah "kurasa kamar kita sudah siap menjadi saksi aktifitas kita sayang" serunya lalu memboyong Xiumin kedalam kamarnya dengan gendongan ala bridal style-nya itu.

Xiumin pasrah dengan segala yang akan dilakukan oleh Chen.

TBC

Oh hai aku kembali.

FF ini entahlah aku terinspirasi dari apa yang aku tiba-tiba jadi -_-

Oh iya maaf ya aku sudah jarang update rasanya aku lelah terus akhir-akhir ini.

Terima kasih yang mau baca FF ga jelas ini.

FF ini ga panjang kok, Cuma sekitar empat chapter aja.

_**TERIMA KASIH BUAT YANG UDAH MEREVIEW MEMFOLLOW DAN MEMFAVORIT SERTA YANG MASIH SETIA BACA**_

_**REVIEW LAGI NE ^^**_

_**SALAM Siti Maryam Kurnia Anya **_


	2. Chapter 2 : Mawar Merah

**AUTHOR : Siti Maryam Kurnia Anya**

**Judul : I won't losing you**

**Rate : M untuk perkataan dan juga (a lot of smut)**

**Warning : OOC, GS, Typo's, ga sesuai EYD, NC inside**

**Genre : Romance, Family, Hurt gagal sepertinya.**

**Main Cast :**

**Oh Se Hoon**

**Xi Lu Han**

**Other Cast : All EXO Member, Seohyun, Jessica, dan juga Sulli**

**Pair : All Exo official pair (Hunhan, KaiSoo, KrisTao, Chanbaek, ChenMin)**

**Other cast : **

**Summary : Luhan menghadapi kenyataan pahit dihidupnya. Bagimana cara Sehun mengembalikan semuanya seperti semula.**

**Note : disini cast Sulli Jessica juga Seohyun amat out character jadi saya ga menerima review kasar atau bash bahkan menjatuhkan untuk mereka bertiga.**

**Semua cast disini punya Tuhan dan juga SME sebagai Agency tempat mereka bernaung. Satu-satunya yang saya punya hanya ide cerita yang murni dari otak saya.**

**Tulisan dengan **_**italic **_**dimaksudnya sebagai khayalan atau mungkin dapat dikatakan Flashback.**

**Chapter 2 : Mawar Merah**

**.**

**.**

**IT'S GS**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE JUST DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NO BASH**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NO PLAGIAT**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NO SILENT READER**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ENJOY READING**

"silahkan masuk" suara sahutan dari dalam membuat suster memutar knop diikuti dengan Sehun dibelakangnya.

"dia Oh Se Hun, pemilik yeoja cantik itu. Kau ingin bertemu dengannya bukan?" Chanyeol mengangguk.

"silahkan duduk.." Sehun duduk dihadapan dokter muda itu "apa kabar dokter Park" seakan mengerti Chanyeol kembali mengangguk "saya baik amat baik. Baiklah silahkan duduk tuan Oh".

"tadi aku sudah mengambil darahnya untuk segera diberikan pada istrinya, benar begitu tuan Oh?" Baekhyun berkata tanpa menatap kearah Sehun. Sibuk mencari data tentang Luhan. Sehun mengangguk tanda mengiyakan.

"ini datanya" Baekhyun menyerahkan data dihadapan Chanyeol "baiklah terima kasih suster Park"

Sehun hanya berdiam diri melihat tingkah kedua manusia yang terlihat seperti pasangan itu.

_Bila ingat dokter, Sehun jadi ingat kalau Luhan amat benci dokter. Sembilan tahun lalu saat Luhan baru saja datang dan tinggal dirumah Sehun dia masih dalam tahap beradaptasi (kata Xiumin). Seminggu setelahnya dia sakit. Bukan penyakit biasa tapi dia telihat amat lemas. Bibir memutih. Wajah seputih kapas juga suhu tubuh yang tinggi. Bahkan dia tidak sanggup berjalan jangankan berjalan, untuk duduk saja dia harus dibantu._

_Seperti biasa Sehun menemani Luhan saat sudah tiga hari Luhan bertahan dikamar tanpa mau meminum obat._

"_sudah tiga hari dan keadaanmu tak kunjung membaik sayang" Luhan hanya tersenyum amat manis menanggapi perkataan Sehun. Padahal saat itu Sehun bersumpah kalau Luhan pasti mengeluarkan banyak tenaga hanya untuk sekedar memberikan senyuman kepada Sehun._

"_aku kuat, sebentar lagi juga akan sembuh, ini hanya demam biasa" Sehun berdecak mendengar jawabann (yang menurutnya) menjengkelkan._

"_sore ini kita kerumah sakit" telaknya pasti tapi Luhan justru mengcengkram erat lengan Sehun"kumohon jangan"._

_Sehun memandang heran kearah Luhan "aku.. aku benci rumah sakit.. kumohon jangan membawaku kesana" bahkan suara Luhan terdengar amat parau saat itu._

"_aku akan menemaimu" tapi Luhan kembali menggelengkan kepalanya._

"_disana berbau kimia kumohon aku tidak ingin kesana Sehun kumohon" bibir putihnya dengan semangat bergumam dengan suara yang amat kecil tapi Sehun masih sangat bisa mendengar dan membaca ketakutan yang amat kental dari ucapan Luhan._

_Sehun menaikkan salah satu alisnya menatap Luhan "aku trauma dengan rumah sakit, aniyo ini bukan trauma yang teramat sangat tapi aku tidak ingin kesana" kali ini suara Luhan terdengar seperti seorang pengemis yang meminta belas kasihan dari para manusia berkantung tebal._

_Sehun meneyerah. Dia memerintahkan Chen untuk datang menghadapnya._

_Tidak butuh beberapa menit sampai akhirnya Chen datang menghadap tak lupa membungkukkan badannya kearah Sehun "carikan aku dokter terbaik diSEOUL yang aman, aku tau kau mengerti maksudku" Chen mengangguk. Dia sudah tau betul siapa Sehun._

"_jangan lupa suruh datang kesini untuk memeriksa keadaan nyonya Oh" Chen membungkukkan badannya tanda mengerti juga tanda pamit untuk segara menjalankan perintah dari Sehun._

"_Sehun apakah itu tidak ketertaluan?" Luhan mengigit bibrinya dan sehun melepaskan gigitan itu juga dnegan bibirnya. Mencium lembir bibir menggoda Luhan dan melumatnya pelan. Mengerti keadaan Luhan yang sedang sakit Sehun melepaskan pangutan itu "aku akan membawakan semua yang dibutuhkanmu kehadapanmu, saat ini kau butuh dokter" Luhan bersemu dan Sehun mencium kening Luhan lama._

"apakah anda baik tuan?" suara bass khas dari seorang namja membawa Sehun kembali dari khayalannya.

"oh maafkan saya" Chanyeol mengangguk tanda memaklumi.

"_dokter kumohon untuk masalah ini jangan sampai Sehun mengertahui-nya" Chanyeol memandang heran kearah Luhan._

"_aku hanya tidak ingin dia khawatir" Chanyeol tersenyum amat manis "baiklah nyonya Oh" Luhan kembali tersenyum._

"_katakanlah nanti tepat saat waktunya, tapi kumohon tidak dalam waktu dekat ini, saya tau anda mengerti dokter" Chanyeol kembali mengangguk dan meninggalkan tempat dimana Luhan terbaring._

"maafkan saya dokter park, apakah anda melamun?" Sehun menatap tajam kearah Chanyeol sedangkan yang ditatap hanya berdeham.

"baiklah sampai mana kita tuan?"

Sehun melihat kearah data yang berada tepat dihadapannya "kita belum sampai manapun bahkan buku itu masih tertutup" Chanyeol melihat buku itu lalu membukanya. Sedikit canggung.

"sejauh kalian bersama apa saja yang anda ketahui dari seorang Luhan bila saya boleh kurang ajar"

Sehun mendelik "semuanya mungkin"

Chanyeol tersenyum "semuanya?" Sehun mengangguk.

"penyakitnya?" Sehun kembali mengangguk.

"dia memiliki darah rendah bukan? Hanya itu dan dia benci obat juga rumah sakit" Chanyeol mengangguk dnegan tawaan kecil "apakah anda sudah tau tuan kalau nyonya Oh bertahan hidup hanya dengan satu ginjal semenjak natal saat usia-nya menginjak tujuh belas tahun?"

Sehun tertawa mendengarnya "jangan bercanda"

Chanyeol menatap kearah Sehun "saya tidak bercanda, sayangnya itu yang kita dapatkan dari hasil laboratorium" Chanyeol menyerahkan surat kearah Sehun.

"bagaimana bisa?" Chanyeol terus menatap Sehun yang sedang serius membaca "bagaimana bisa nyonya Oh juga saya menyembunyikan semuanya semenjak sembilan tahun lalu?"

Sehun menaruh kertas itu "ceritakan semua yang seharusnya saya ketahui, kita sudah saling mengenal sembilan tahun bukan? Saya percaya pada anda dokter Park bahkan saya mempercayakan kerapuhan dan kesehatan nyonya Oh padamu" Chanyeol mengangguk.

"baiklah" Chanyeol membenarkan letak duduknya.

"sembilan tahun tepat pertama kali saya memeriksa keadaan nyonya Oh saat itu nyonya Oh memberitahu saya sebuah rahasia. Dia trauma, iya dia trauma akan rumah sakit..

.. masalahnya hanya sepele hanya karna dirumah sakit adalah tempat terakhir dia bertemu kedua orang tua-nya. Dan rumah sakit juga tempat terkahir dia menyaksikan kedua orang tua-nya ditangani walaupun tidak membuahkan hasil. Bukan. orang tua-nya tidak meninggalkannya tapi orang tua-nya disiksa scara tragis oleh seorang lintah darat karna masalah klasik, hanya karna mereka tidak dapat membayar hutang..

.. Nyonya Oh pikir saat itu kedua orang tua-nya menjualnya kepada lintah darat itu tapi dugaannya salah. Orang tua-nya membayar hutang mereka dengan nyawa mereka sendiri.."

Sehun terdiam, menyimak dengan seksama kata demi kata yang keluar dari mulut dokter muda nan tampan itu.

"tapi bukan lintah darat bukan kalau mempunyai _hati. _Nyonya Oh terus dituntut untuk membayar hutang kedua orang tua-nya katanya nyawa bukanlah hal yang sebanding dengan uang. Nyonya Oh yang hidup penuh kekurangan hanya dapat menabung sedikit demi sedikit untuk membayarnya. Hutang orang tua nyonya Oh amat besar tapi nyonya Oh tidak memberitahu saya nominalnya..

.. tepat diusianya yang menginjak tujuh belas tahun dan tepat dipenghujung tahun lintah darat itu kembali menghampiri nyonya Oh seperti biasanya tapi sedikit berbeda. Malam itu sang bajing itu mengancam akan menjual nyonya Oh jika diakhir tahun itu nyonya Oh tak kunjung melunasi hutang-hutang kedua orang tua-nya.."

Sehun tertunduk "kenapa aku belum bertemu dengannya saat itu" lirih Sehun namun sepertinya Chanyeol sedikit mendengar walau tak menghiraukannya.

"… tak ada pilihan lain, nyonya Oh mendatangi rumah sakit didaerah China dan menawarkan untuk menjual sebelah ginjalnya. Rumah sakit itu menyetujui mungkin saat itu ada seseorang yang membutuhkan_nya. _Nyonya Oh membayar lunas seluruh hutang orang tua-nya…

.. sisa uangnya dia jadikan bekal untuk merantau keSEOUL. Dengan uang yang begitu minim dia hidup diflat kecil dan kumuh dimana tempat kalian bertemu.."

Sehun tertegun tapi sepertinya bukan saat yang tepat untuk mempermasalahkan masa lalu Luhan saat ini. Sehun kembali menatap Chanyeol dan memberikan sebuah surat "saya yakin anda juga mengetahui maksud dari surat ini dan saya yakin surat ini berhubungan dengan kedatangan Luhan kemarin tiga hari lalu"

Chanyeol membaca secara seksama lalu tertawa "seharusnya ini menjadi kado natal termahal dan terindah untukmu tuan Oh jika saja anda menginginkannya atau mungkin bahkan jika saja anda tidak kehilangannya" Sehun menatap heran kearah Chanyeol "ikut saya"

~^O^~

Ruang CCTV ya Sehun dibawa kesana. Sehun sendiri saja terheran. Bukan kah seharusnya ruang ini amat rahasia tapi mengapa? "saya pemilik rumah sakit ini anda ingat?" perkataan Chanyeol seakan mengusir semua pertanyaan dikepala Sehun.

"putarkan aku CCTV yang berada dirunag operasi dilantai lima tanggal 25 desember 2013, putarkan kegiatan pada siang hari" Chanyeol berkata membuat sang petugas dengan cekatan menuruti yang perintah itu.

Rekaman terputar "kau boleh keluar" sang petugas hanya tertunduk patuh pada perintah Chanyeol.

Sehun serius memperhatikan rekaman yang sedang berputar itu.

"_hentikann… ahrrggkkhhh.. sakit sekalii" Sehun melihat dengan seksama yeoja yang sedang berbaring disana dengan kedua kaki-nya ditahan oleh masing-masing satu suster. Sedangan satu orang yang lain sedang memainkan alat yang berbunyi sama dengan penyedot. Memosisikan alat itu tepat didepan lubang kewanitaan yeoja yang sedang terbaring._

"_Pegang kaki-nya kuat-kuat" kedua suster itu mengangguk dan menekan kuat kaki Luhan._

"yang terbaring itu adalah nyonya Oh Luhan, yang memegangi kaki kirinya adalah suster Kim, sedangkan yang dikanan itu suster Park, sedangkann yang sedang memegangi tangan Luhan itu dokter Kim, dan yang sedang bekerja dibawah-_nya _adalah saya, suster yang sedang melihat kegiatan jantungnya adalah suster Choi" Sehun tidak memperdulikan pergerakan pulpen dokter Chanyeol.

"_SEHUNIIEEEEE SAKIT SEKALI ARRKKGGHHHH" _Sehun terpaksa menutup mulutnya saat melihat adegan itu.

_Namja yang diketahui adalah dokter Park mematikan alat bising itu dan melihat kearah Luhan yang terbujuk lemah "astaga dia pendarahan" ._

_Suasanya menjadi gaduh. Terlihat jelas semua manusia yang berada disana bertingkah kikuk atau lebih jelasnya khawatir "Suster Kim bantu saya menutup pendarahannya"_

_Suter Kim dan dokter Chanyeol sibuk dengan bagian bawah Luhan. Sedangan suster Park menjaga Luhan agar tetap membuka matanya. Dokter Kim memantau kegiatan nadi-nya. Sedangkan suter Choi melihat aktifitas jantung Luhan dari alat pendeteksi jantung._

"_bekerjalah lebih cepat! Nadinya melemah"_

"_kerja jantungnya melemah" suter Choi_

"_omona! Nyonya Lu jangan menutup matamu, omona nyonya Lu kehilangan kesadarannya!" suster itu menepuk pelan pipi Luhan._

_Setelahnya semua terlihat panic._

_Terdengar bunyi datar dari alat pendeteksi detak jantung "jantungnya berhenti berdetak" suter Choi meninggikan suaranya._

_Suster Kim mengangkat tangannya begitupun dengan Chanyeol "pendarahan tertutup"_

_Dokter kim melihat lekat kearah suster Kim "cepat siapkan alat pengejut jantung! Kita masih punya harapan" dengan cekatan suster Park menyiapkannya._

_Setelah siap barulah dokter Kim yang menanganinya._

_Satu kali. Belum berhasil._

_Dua kali. Masih belum._

_Tiga kali. Detak jantungnya kembali._

_Semua bernafas lega dan kini giliran dokter Kim memeriksa Luhan "kau keruanganku Yeol, pasienmu koma" Chanyeol mengangguk._

_Dokter Kim berlalu sedangkan dokter Chanyeol mengikuti "tolong taruh diruang ICU yang terletak sedikit pribadi" suster Park menganggukkan kepalanya. Sedangan suster yang lain membersihkan ruangan._

"kita kembali keruangan saya" Sehun kembali mengikuti derap langkah dokter Chanyeol yang berlalu mendahului-nya.

Saat pintu terbuka sontak petugas itu kembali memasuki ruangan setelah sebelumnya membungkukkan badan kearah Chanyeol juga Sehun.

Sehun berada disisi ranjang Luhan. Mengusap penuih kasih sayang keing sang putri tidur dan mengecupnya "hai cantik, mau sampai kapan kau tertidur" Luhan tidak bereaksi apapun. Dia tetap tertidur.

Masih teringat semua perkataan dokter Chanyeol ditelinga Sehun.

"_seharusnya natal kemarin Luhan memberikan kado terindah tapi sayang kado itu tidak dapat diselamatkan" Sehun menatap Chanyeol dalam "sejak kapan dia mengandung, saya yakin Luhan kemari untuk memeriksakan-nya"_

_Chanyeol berdeham "dua puluh lima November Luhan datang menghadapku, kau tau dia mengeluh kalau dia merasa tubuhnya tidak seperti biasa.. saya hanya menduga saat itu karna anda tau sendiri bukan, kalau saya buka-lah dokter kandungan.._

_.. tidak ada yang buruk dalam pemeriksaan. Tapi saat dia mengatakan bahwa dia belum __**datang **__selama dua bulan itu mengusik gagasan didalam otak saya. Saya mengutarannya tentu pada Luhan. Tapi Luhan tidak percaya pada awalnya.._

_.. untuk memastikan saya merekomendasikan kepada dokter kandungan dirumah sakit ini. Setelah melalui beberapa tes keesokan harinya dia kembali mengambil hasil test. Seperti yang ada disana (dia menunjuk surat yang Sehun berikan) dia mengandung.."_

_Sehun menatap Chanyeol dalam "kabar bahagia bukan? Seharusnya"_

_Sehun menggeleng "malam itu apakah dia mengatakan sesuatu?"_

"_malam dimana kabar bahagia itu keluar?" Sehun mengangguk._

"_ya dia hanya meminta saya untuk jangan memberitahu anda"_

_Sehun terdiam lalu kembali menatap Chanyeol "apakah dia menyimpannya untuk menjadi kado natal?" Chanyeol mengangguk tanda meng-iya-kan pertanyaan Sehun "apakah keadaannya baik selama mengandung?"_

_Chanyeol membuka data Luhan "tidak, terhitung semenjak bulan desember awal dia sudah berkali-kali kerumah sakit, dilihat keadaan ginjal-nya juga tidak terlalu baik, tekanan darah-nya pun sangat rendah untuk ukuran seorang wanita yang sedang mengandung. Dia kritis saat itu."_

_Sehun menundukkan kepalanya "bahkan sampai saat ini-pun dia masih kritis" Sehun melebarkan mata sipit itu kearah Chanyeol. Mengintimidasi. Meminta penjelasan._

"_dia datang kerumah sakit ini tepat tiga hari yang lalu dengan berlumur banyak darah dan dia datang seorang diri. Untunglah dia ditangani langsung dengan istri saya. Tapi sayang saat itu ternyata Luhan pendarahan, saya juga tidak tahu apa yang dia lakukan sampai dia bisa pendarahan bahkan sampai janin didalam rahimnya tidak dapat diselamatkan karna saat itu kurasa bukan waktu yang tepat untuk menanyakannya. Dan sekarang? Dia koma, seharusnya hanya dalam kurun waktu dua puluh empat jam dia bisa sadar tapi nyatanya.."_

"_apakah itu berarti Luhan tidak mempunyai kemungkinan untuk sadar?"_

_Chanyeol menggeleng cepat seraya mengibaskan tangannya "tidak. Bukan seperti itu. Dia menolak kesadarannya" Sehun kembali menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Menuntut penjelasan._

"_aku bukan dokter dibidang psikologi tapi aku sudah meminta seorang yang ahli dibidang ini untuk memeriksanya" Chanyeol membuka lembar demi lembar rekam hasil pemeriksaan Luhan "dugaan sementara dia depresi"_

"_apa itu berarti dia sakit jiwa?"_

_Chanyeol tertawa kencang dan menggeleng "kau menginginkannya?" Sehun menggeleng cepat ._

"_bagus. Karna dia memang tidak sakit jiwa. Jiwa-nya sehat hanya saja mainset-nya saja yang berubah seakan ada sesuatu yang menekannya untuk tidak membuka mata. Tidak terbangun dari koma-nya. Tapi itu baru dugaan saja karna memang kita pihak dokter tidak menemukan penyakit apapun yang bersarang ditubuh nyonya Oh selain ginjal. Jadi kita bisa memeriksanya saat nyonya Oh sadar kelak"_

_Sehun mengangguk bukan anggukan antusias tapi anggukan yang menandakan dia frustasi. Tidak. Dia tidak menyerah._

"apakah sakit sekali?" Sehun terus memandang kearah tubuh kaku dihadapannya.

Dia menggerakkan tangan Luhan untuk menyentuh kulit pipi-nya "aku merindukanmu sayang" Luhan tetap diam "apakah maafku dapat merubah segalanya?" Luhan masih tetap diam "apakah maafku dapat membuatmu membuka mata? Tidak. Aku tidak berharap keajaiban membuatmu melupakan semua perilaku-ku dan membuatmu tidak membenci-ku"

Sehun mengecup telapak tangan Luhan yang terasa dingin (mungkin karna dia berada dibawah pendingin ruangan seharian) "aku hanya butuh kamu membuka mata dan aku dapat memastikan apakah masih ada cinta dimatamu saat kamu melihat lurus kehadapanku"

Luhan tetap terdiam tapi Sehun tidak perduli. Ada orang yang mengatakan kalau orang yang koma masih dapat mendengar semua suara yang berada disekitarnya. Dan biarlah semua orang menganggap dirinya gila karna percaya akan mitos seperti itu . Sehun mengusap pelan pipi gembul Luhan yang "apakah sakit sayang?" dia terus mengusapnya "maafkan aku, balaslah bila itu bisa membuat aku merasakan sakit yang kau rasakan"

Sehun menatap lurus kearah Luhan. Teringat jelas bagaimana tangannya besarnya menyetuh kulit mulus Luhan.

"_ohhh.. iyahh disanahh… lebih kerashhh…"_

_Suasana ruangan itu amat panas mengingat kegiatan dua sejoli yang sedang menyatu itu. Sang namja berada diatas memegang kendali atas permainan sedangkan sang yeoja dibawah sedang terhentak-hentak akibat dorongan kuat sang namja._

"_Sehun" merasa terpanggil oleh suara itu sontak membuat sang namja berhenti dari aktifitasnya. Menoleh dan melihat keadaan sekitar._

"_oh hai Luhaniie eonie" sang yeoja tersenyum bahagia saat melihat kearah yeoja yang lainnya._

_Tanpa diberi aba-aba seakan disihir Sehun –namja itu- menhampiri Luhan –yeoja yang lainnya- dan menampar keras kedua pipi Luhan membuat yeoja itu jatuh lemah. Sedangkan Sehun terdiam melihat kearahnya lalu membulatkan matanya melihat sang yeoja tersungkur._

_Dengan reflex Sehun menghampiri Luhan dan memeluk erat tubuh ringkih entah setan apa yang membuatnya sadar "ya Tuhan sayang, maafkan aku maafkan aku"_

_Seperti sebuah tamparan besar baru saja menampar pikirannya dan membuatnya sadar. Seperti sebuah tamparan besar baru saja menampar pipi-nya dan membuatnya membuka mata. Seperti sebuah tamparan menampar keras hatinya melihat Luhan jatuh akibat dirinya sendiri._

"_lepaskan jangan menyentuhku" Sehun menggeleng alih-alih melepaskan dia justru mempererat pelukannya pada tubuh Luhan._

"_kubilang lepaskan Sehun!" tubuh Sehun terdorong entah Luhan mendapatkan kekuatan dari mana._

_Sehun tidak menyerah dia kembali berjalan kearah Luhan "oh Tuhan darah sayang, ini darah" Luhan kembali mendorong Sehun saat Sehun sedang memastikan bahwa yang mengalir dikaki Luhan adalah darah. Ya betul. Darah segar._

_Sehun kembali menatap Luhan yang sedang berdiri. Dia melihat kedua kaki Luhan yang sedang dialiri darah segar, dari daerah kewanitaannya "Luhan tunggu" dia terlalu lama mencerna masalah darah sampai dia tidak sadar kalau Luhan sudah pergi keluar ruangan._

_Dengan segera Sehun memakai pakaiannya yang tercecer bahkan tangan yang menahan pergelangan tangannya pun tidak dia hiraukan "jalang!"_

"_jadi kau tidak mencintaiku?" Sehun menggeleng cepat._

_Melemparkan setumpuk uang dalam won kearah wanita itu "kau itu pelacur tak pantas dicintai, aku bersamamu karna aku dapat membeli harga diri-mu. Sekarang aku sudah tidak membutuhkanmu jadi pergilah, cari lelaki bodoh lain karna sekarang aku bukan lagi bank berjalanmu"_

_Sehun keluar ruangan meninggalkan yeoja tanpa pakaian itu yang masih terpaku dengan semua yang dilakukan Sehun._

"tuan" sebuah suara menyadarkan Sehun dari kenangan pahit itu.

"maaf saya lancang tapi saya kemari hanya ingin mengantarkan semua keperluan anda dan nyonya"

Chen menaruhnya sedangkan Sehun mengangguk.

~^O^~

Mawar merah ya saat ini Sehun berada ditoko bunga dan satu-satunya bunga yang menarik perhatiannya adalah mawar merah. Dia selalu membeli mawar ini untuk Luhan. Luhan amat mencintai mawah merah.

"_sehun mau kan membelikanku mawar merah saat pulang nanti kan?"_

_Oh lihatlah wajah Luhan dengan puppy eyes yang mampu menaklukan Sehun untuk melakukan apapun untuknya walau itu hal mustahil sekalipun. Dia mengusap sayang surai Luhan "mau berapa banyak sayang?"_

_Luhan memberi angka satu pada jari-nya "hanya satu? Kamu yakin sayang?" Luhan kembali menganggu._

_Sehun mencium kening Luhan lama sekali "baiklah nanti aku belikan, kau jangan keluar dari kamar oke" Sehun meremas butt Luhan gemas "dan sambut aku dengan lingerie-mu sore nanti darling"_

_Luhan tersenyum nakal lalu mengusap dada Sehun seduktif "aku menunggu kamu menunggangiku Sehun"_

"hai Sehun" sapaan itu membuat seorang Sehun tersadar dari lamunan-nya.

"oh hai Tao" sapa Sehun saat seorang yeoja bermata panda datang menghampiri.

"untuk kekasihmu? Atau bahkan sudah menjadi istrimu?" Sehun tersenyum menanggapi-nya.

"berikan aku.." Tao terlebih dulu mengambilkan setangkai mawar merah dan menyerahkannya kepada Sehun "setangkai mawar merah seperti biasanya bukan?" Sehun menggeleng.

"Kau sampai hafal"

"sudah seminggu ini kau selalu beli mawar merah, tumben sekali" Sehun terkekeh mendengarnya seraya mengambil mawar merah yang diberikan Tao.

"oh aku hanya sedang mengingkannya"

"sebulan yang lalu ada seseorang yang selalu membeli mawar merah setiap hari tapi sudah sekitar sepuluh hari ini dia tidak datang dan membeli" dia mendesah kerah, membuang nafa.

"oh ya? Apakah dia seorang namja smapai kau begitu memikirkannya?"

Tao memberengut "aniya, aku sudah memiliki suami lagipula dia seorang yeoja, dia juga manis sekali" Sehun mengangguk.

"benarkan? Baiklah ceritakan padaku bagaimana orang itu begitu menyukai mawar merah"

Tao berdeham "dia seorang yeoja manis, rambutnya panjang bergelombang berwarna coklat, dia tidak lebih tinggi dariku, wajahnya khas yeoja China tapi dia memang orang sana, namanya Xi.. Xi.. ah.. Xi Lu Han"

Sehun membelalakkan matanya "kenapa wajahmu begitu? kau mengenalnya?" Sehun kembali menetralkan detak jantungnya saat mendengar suara Tao.

"lanjutkan Tao aku tertarik mendengarnya" Tao mengangguk.

_#Tao pov_

_Ini sudah minggu ketiga dia datang ketoko bungaku "aku berangkat dulu sayang" ini suara seorang namja yang memiliki-ku dia melingkarkan tangan kekarnya diperutku._

"_oh iya ge, hati-hati dijalan"_

"_jawaban macam apa itu, kau mengusirku chagi?" aku memukul pelan punggung tangannya "tidak seperti itu" dia tertawa mendengar-nya._

_Aku mengarahkan tekunjuk kearah pelangganku "gege lihat yeoja manis satu itu" namja dibelakangku pun melihatnya._

"_ada apa dengannya? Dia temanmu saat diChina? Kamu mengenalnya?" aku menggeleng cepat._

"_aniya tapi sudah tiga minggu ini dia selalu beli mawar merah ditoko kita, aku penasran dengan-nya"_

_Wufan –namja yang memilikiku- "kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak menyapanya? Siapa tau kamu bisa berteman dengan-nya sayang"_

_Aku membalikkan badannya dan menatap matanya dalam seakan meminta izin "tentu boleh sayang, kamu memang istri dari seorang yang identitasnya dirahasiakann dan aku juga memintamu untuk memilih saat berteman tapi kurasa untuk yeoja kecil disana aku mengizinkannya, dia kelihatan seperti orang baik" aku memekik girang dan sontak memeluk erat leher Wufan ge._

"_sudah aku ingin berangkat dahulu ne" serunya lalu mencium keningku. Aku hanya mengangguk._

_Wufan pergi aku mengantarnya otomatis aku melewatinya saat kembali "hai" dia melihat kearahku._

"_oh hai" dia tersenyum hangat sekali._

_Aku mengulurkn tanganku "aku pemilik toko Bungan ini dan jika kau melihat namja yang lewat tadi jika kau melihatnya dia adalah suamiku, aku Wu Zi Tao" dia membalas jabatan tanganku._

"_aku Xi Lu Han, dilihat dari namamu apakah kau berasal dari China?" Aku mengangguk antusias._

"_ya, kau?" dia mengangguk._

"_maaf aku membuatmu kaget, aku hanya ingin berteman" dia tersenyum manis sekali._

"_tidak apa, aku tidak merasa keberatan"_

"_sudah tiga minggu ini aku selalu melihat kau selalu membeli mawar merah, kau menyukainya?" dia mengangguk antusias layaknya seorang anak kecil yang ditawarkan untuk sebungkus gula-gula secara Cuma-cuma._

"_kenapa?"_

_Dia tertawa sesaat "mawar merah itu tanda cinta dan aku menyukainya" aku mengangguk._

"_lagipula.." dia mengusap perutnya "aku sedang mengandung. Aku membelikan mawar ini untuknya. Aku ingin dia tau kalau dia selalu dipenuhi cinta walau dia tidak akan mengerti dan melihat perbuatanku tapi aku tetap ingin melakukannya karna aku amat mencintai-nya (mengelus perutnya)"_

_Aku tertegun "omona beruntung sekali aegya-mu dan juga suamimu" mukanya berubah saat aku mengatakannya._

_Dia tersenyum getir "bolehkah aku membayar-nya sekarang?" aku menggeleng._

"_ini gratis untuk Luhan sang calon ibu"_

_Dia tertawa pelan bahkan sedikit tersipu "terima kasih Tao" aku mengangguk._

_Dia berlalu meninggalkan tempatku._

_#Tao pov end_

Sehun menundukkan kepalanya "aku ingin membayarnya Tao" Tao mengangguk.

Dia –Sehun- berlalu meninggalkan toko.

**TBC**

**Hai aku kembali. Senang dengan semua review kalian.**

**Maaf ya kalau FF-ku masih masih banyak kekurangan.**

**Bagi yang belum mengerti bisa Tanya dipm^^ bisa juga dibaca FF ini berkali-kali sampai mengerti/?**

**Heheheh**

**Oh iya maaf sebelumnya aku tidak memberitau disummary kalau ini GS. Ini pure kesalahan aku karna aku lupa bukan karna kesengajaan untuk menjebak kalian^^ karna pada dasarnya aku tidak memaksa kalian untuk membaca FF ga layak ini jadi aku tak punya satupun alasan untuk menjebak kalian^^.**

**Oh iya aku mohon dengan kalian. Bisakah mereview dengan perkataan sopan? Jika memang aku memiliki kesalahan makan beritahu aku dengan cara baik-baik^^ untuk kalian ketahui saja kalau aku masih dapat dibilangin dengan cara halus^^**

**Terima kasih dan maaf dengan perasaanku yang terlalu sensitive /deep bow/ mianhae.**

**Jeongmal mianhae /deep bow/**

_**TERIMA KASIH BUAT YANG UDAH MEREVIEW MEMFOLLOW DAN MEMFAVORIT SERTA YANG MASIH SETIA BACA**_

_**REVIEW LAGI NE ^^**_

_**SALAM Siti Maryam Kurnia Anya **_


	3. Chapter 3 : Dia Tidak Gila

**AUTHOR : Siti Maryam Kurnia Anya**

**Judul : I won't losing you**

**Rate : M untuk perkataan dan juga (a lot of smut)**

**Warning : OOC, GS, Typo's, ga sesuai EYD, NC inside**

**Genre : Romance, Family, Hurt gagal sepertinya.**

**Main Cast :**

**Oh Se Hoon**

**Xi Lu Han**

**Other Cast : All EXO Member, Seohyun, Jessica, dan juga Sulli**

**Pair : All Exo official pair (Hunhan, KaiSoo, KrisTao, Chanbaek, ChenMin)**

**Other cast : **

**Summary : Luhan menghadapi kenyataan pahit dihidupnya. Bagimana cara Sehun mengembalikan semuanya seperti semula.**

**Note : disini cast Sulli Jessica juga Seohyun amat out character jadi saya ga menerima review kasar atau bash bahkan menjatuhkan untuk mereka bertiga.**

**Semua cast disini punya Tuhan dan juga SME sebagai Agency tempat mereka bernaung. Satu-satunya yang saya punya hanya ide cerita yang murni dari otak saya.**

**Tulisan dengan **_**italic **_**dimaksudnya sebagai khayalan atau mungkin dapat dikatakan Flashback.**

**Chapter 2 : Dia Tidak Gila**

**.**

**.**

**IT'S GS**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE JUST DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NO BASH**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NO PLAGIAT**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NO SILENT READER**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ENJOY READING**

Sehun kembali dihadapan Luhan. Iya dirumah sakit "hai sayang aku kembali lagi" dia menaruh mawar merah-nya disebuah vas yang ada dimeja disisi ranjang Luhan.

Seperti biasa Sehun mencium kening Luhan sayang dan mengusap surainya "aku membeli mawar merah lagi" dia mengusap lengan Luhan.

"walau kau tidak melihatnya, aku tetap ingin kamu mengetahui bahwa kau selalu dikelilingi oleh cinta, aku amat mencintaimu sayang" dia mencium punggung tangan Luhan.

"bangunlah sayang, aku menanti kesadaranmu" Sehun megenggam erat tangannya.

Suara pintu terbuka menampilkan dokter Chanyeol. Datang memeriksa. Seperti biasa.

Sehun mempersilahkan tapi jangan lupakan Sehun dan juga uangnya. Jadi dia tidak perlu keluar ruangan saat dokter Chanyeol memeriksa keadaan Luhan.

"bagaimana?" dokter Chanyeol melihat kertas-kertas sialan yang tak bisa Sehun mengerti ditangannya.

"buruk" Sehun menghembuskan nafas kasar.

Dokter Chanyeol membetulkan letak kacamatanya "tidak ada yang salah dari tubuhnya tapi yang buruk adalah ini" dia menyerahkan sebuah surat "ini dari dokter Suho bagian kandungan"

Sehun membacanya "saya tidak mengerti, dapatkah anda menjelaskan"

Chanyeol mengangguk "dia infertile, ovarium sebelah kiri-nya tak berfungsi, jadi itu membuat kemungkinan dia dapat mengandung hanya sekitar tiga puluh sampai lima puluh persen saja" Sehun sibuk membaca tulisan yang tidak dia mengerti itu. Hatinya hancur.

"bunuh aku sekarang, sudah tak ada gunanya aku hidup"

~^O^

Sehun berada disisi Luhan yang masih terdiam. Menatap kosong kearah kaca besar yang memperlihat taman dari rumah sakit yang sedang diguyur hujan sedikit deras.

Sehun mengusap punggung tangan Luhan yang terbalut perban "tidurlah sayang, kau butuh banyak istirahat" dia mencium kening Luhan singkat sedangkann Luhan tetap terdiam.

"_bunuh aku sekarang, sudah tak ada gunanya aku hidup" Sehun maupun Chanyeol melihat pemandangan dibalik tubuhnya._

_Melihat bgaimana yeoja yang sedang diambang kematian itu berdiri dengan kedua kakinya. Menampakkan wajah berantakan bewarna putih pucat dengan ekspresi datar. Tangan yang digunakan untuk menginfus dia sodorkan kearah Sehun dan Chanyeol seraya menggenggam sebuah kepala pisau yang sepertinya sudah menyobek kulit-nya. Terlihat dari derasnya darah yang mengalir._

_Sehun menhampirinya "Tarik benda sialan ini dan kau bisa tancapkan tepat dijantungku"_

_Wanita itu menatap Chanyeol "atau kau bisa membantuku dokter, untuk memberikan tontonan gratis untuk tuan Oh"_

_Sehun dan Chanyeol dan dapat berbuat apapun takut Luhan justru bersikap nekat dengan pisau itu "berikan pisau itu padaku sayang" Luhan menjauhkan tangan Sehun yang terulur meminta pisau itu._

_Chanyeol menatap-nya "Nyonya Oh berikan pisau itu pada saya" Luhan menggeleng._

"_aku ingin bermain dengan pi.." belum sempat dia melanjutkan ucapannya dia sudah lebih dulu jatuh tersungkur. Kehilangan kesadarannya._

_Dengan cekatan Sehun membuang jauh pisau ditangan Luhan. Membuka kaus yang dia pakai dan dililitkan ditempat darah Luhan yang mengalir deras. Sedangkan Chanyeol memanggil suster untuk membantunya._

_Setelahnya luka sobek ditangan Luhan dijahit oleh dokter Chanyeol juga beberapa suster._

Gerakan tangan Luhan yang melepas genggaman Sehun membuat dia tersadar dari lamunannya.

Luhan menidurkan tubuhnya. Memejamkan mata dan memeluk guling kesayangan yang sengaja Sehun bawa kesini.

Sehun tersenyum manis dan mencium kening Luhan dalam "istirahat-lah sayang, aku mencintaimu" Sehun kembali duduk disisi Luhan dan menggenggam tangan Luhan.

~^O^~

Semilir hembusan angin disertai turunnya air hujan dalam debit besar tak membuat Luhan kedinginan ataupun beranjak dari tempat yang baginya nyaman itu. Alunan music yang sebenarnya lumayan ceria itu tak membuat dirinya tersenyum dan ikut menari. Harinya juga hatinya begitu hancur bahkan dia tak tahu lagi bagaimana cara membenahinya.

Sudah sembilan tahun ini dia merasa kotor tapi saat ini dia merasa lebih dari kotor. Mungkin hina. Tak ada lagi alasan dia untuk hidup. Sembilan tahun mengabdikan hidupnya hanya demi cinta. Ya bodoh bukan? Seperti gadis belia yang menyerahkan dirinya harnya demi cinta. Seeprti sebuah cerita picisan yang melakukan semuanya demi cinta. Dia mencintai Sehun amat mencintainya. Dia bukan hanya mencintainya dia juga menggantungkan seluruh hidupnya pada lelaki berkantung tebal itu.

Tapi apa yang dia dapatkan? Pengkhianatan? Sepertinya bukan. Lebih tepatnya dia dicampakan atau bahkan dia merasa terbuang.

Semenjak dirinya tersadar tadi pagi. Tidak ada sepatah kata pun yang dia keluarkan. Bukan. Dia bukan tertekan. Dia masih bisa berfikir bahkan rasa sakit dihatinya pun masih dapat dia rasakan. Dia tidak gila. Dia hanya lelah untuk berbicara. Untuk melakukan sesuatu pun dia sudah tak mempunyai keinginan.

Sebuah tangan mendekap tubuh mengigil Luhan. Mendekap dengan sangat erat "sayang ternyata kau disini" Luhan terdiam. Bibirnya yang beku membiru tak sanggup mengeluarkan barang sepatah kata pun. Tangannya juga terasa kaku tak mampu membalas pelukan hangat sang kekasih.

Tiba-tiba tubuh Luhan melemas dipelukan Sehun "omona Luhan" dengan sigap Sehun menggendong tubuh basah Luhan ala bridal style. Keluar dari atap rumah sakit.

Saat turun dia langsung disambut oleh dokter Chanyeol yang dengan sigap ikut membawa Luhan kedalam ruangannya. Memakaikan lagi infus yang sempat dicopot secara paksa oleh Luhan tadi.

Saat seorang suster hendak membuka pakaian basah dari Luhan, Sehun menahannya "bisakah biar saya saja yang menggantikan pakaiannya" Suster itu mengangguk diikuti dengan Chanyeol yang ikut keluar ruangan.

Pakaian khas rumah sakit semacam dress selutut berawarna putih dibuka oleh Sehun dengan sangat hati-hati. Membukanya satu demi satu. Betapa Sehun harus menelan ludahnya berkali-kali saat melihat tubuh naked Luhan. Tubuh bersih putih bak porselen yang amat dia rindukan saat ini tersaji dihadapannya. Tapi Sehun cukup mampu menahan seluruh hasratnya.

Dia hanya mengecup pelan nipple merah muda Luhan yang mengundang. Setelahnya dia memakaikan kembali pakaian wanita itu dengan amat lembut. Mengusap surai kecoklatan Luhan lalu mengecup keningnya lama.

"besok nyonya Oh saya jadwalkan bertemu dengan psikolog terbaik dirumah sakit"

Sehun membelalakkan matanya melihat dokter Chanyeol yang sedang berdiri dibelakangnya "dia tidak gila"

Chanyeol menggeleng "saya tidak mengatakan nyonya Oh gila, tapi dia depresi. Dia tertekan"

Sebelum sempat Sehun mengintrupsi, Chanyeol sudah lebih dulu keluar dari ruangan.

Sehun menatap Luhan seraya mengelus pipi chubby yeoja itu. Mengusap-nya dengan sangat pelan seakan tidak ingin merusak pipi itu. Kembali dia mencium kening Luhan "kau baik-baik saja kan sayang? Katakan padaku kalau kau memang baik-baik saja" Luhan diam tidak menjawab. Bibir-nya yang kembali memucat tak menggumamkan sepatah kata-pun.

~^O^~

Sehun melihat Luhan yang sedang diperiksa didalam. Lebiih terlihat seperti diwawancarai. Dia duduk tepat dihadapan kamera. Tepat disisi kamera ada seorang psikolog. (liat video IU yang The Story Only I Didn't Know - ya suasanya sama seperti ini, anggap aja wanita divideo itu Luhan)

Sehun melihat refleksi Luhan dari layar 17 inch. Semacam tv berukuran kecil.

Luhan tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata-pun selain "aku kehilangan seluruh hidupku"

Sehun mendekap mulutnya terus menurus melihat jawaban Luhan.

Setelah sekitar satu jam. Sesi pertanyaan Luhan selesai. Luhan tidak dibawa keruang dia dirawat tapi dibawa keruang yang lebih pribadi.

"dia tidak boleh dijenguk selama tujuh hari. Jika keadaannya baik tuan bisa membawanya pulang"

Sehun menurut. Apapun demi Luhan-nya.

~^O^~

Suasana riuh semakin mewarnai ruangan ini.

Ini rumah besar Sehun dengan maid yang berderet rapih.

Diantara deretan maid ada beberapa maid yang baru saja bekerja seminggu dirumah ini. Contohnya Seohyun "hey Jessica eonie kenapa akhir-akhir ini tuan Oh selalu berangkat sore hari dan tidak pernah melakukan aktisitasnya seperti yang eonie katakan?"

"dia kerumah sakit Seohyun" Seohyun membelalakkan matanya.

"untuk apa?"

"kau tau bukan tiga siklus pria? Harta Tahta Wanita"

Seohyun mengerjabkan matanya lucu seakan memberi tau bahwa dia tidak mengerti yang dimaksud dengan eonie-nya "kau terlalu lugu Seobaby"

Seohyun mengerucutkan bibirnya "begini, menurut orang jaman dahulu pria itu akan jatuh oleh tiga hal. Yang pertama Harta, kedua Tahta dan yang terakhir Wanita. Tuan Oh tidak jatuh akan Harta juga Tahta tapi ternyata dia jatuh oleh Wanita, oleh cinta yang dia buat"

Seohyun kembali mengerjab "aku tetap tidak mengerti"

"lebih baik tidak mengerti daripada kalian berlaga sok mengerti seakan mengetahui segala yang dialami tuan Oh, dan jika acara menggosip kalian sudah selesai sekarang kalian dapat lanjutkan pekerjaan kalian" sontak Seohyun juga Jessica melihat kearah belakang dan melihat Xiumin berdiri tegap dengan tangan dilipat didada.

Keduanya membungkuk seraya meminta maaf dan memilih untuk melenggar pergi.

"jahat sekali wanitaku" Xiumin menghela nafasnya saat merasakan tangan kekar melingkar diperutnya.

"aku benci saat mereka membicarakan Luhan, dia wanita baik justru Sehun amat beruntung mendapatkannya" Chen menghirup aroma Xiumin dair tengkuk-nya lalu mengangguk.

"seberuntung aku mendapatkanmu chagi" Xiumin berdecak sebal.

"oh ayolah tadi pagi bahkan kamu belum menyambutku dengan morning kiss, tadi pagi kau meninggalkanku dikamar dan tidak mengantarkanku kegerbang saat aku ingin pergi"

Xiumin berbalik dan mencium kilat bibir Chen "sudah puas? Sekarang kau harus mandi dan jangan ganggu pekerjaanku" Chen mengangguk dan mencium kening Xiumin sayang.

~^O^~

Sehun berdiri didepan ruangan berkaca transparan yang dengan jelas menampilkan keadaan ruangan didalamnya. Ruangan serba putih yang hampa. Tak ada apapun disana. Hanya sebuah ranjang rumah sakit, meja kecil dan kursi empuk. Tapi bukan semua benda yang berada disana yang menjadi perhatian Sehun. Diatas ranjang itu ada seorang yeoja sedang tidur tengkurap dengan surai acak-acakan. Kepalanya dia tolehkan kearah yang berlawanan dari tempat Sehun berdiri.

Selama seminggu Sehun selalu hadir ketempat ini tapi tidak pernah ada pergerakann yang signifikan dari yeoja itu.

_Hari ketiga Sehun mendatangi rumah sakit tempat dimana Luhan berada. Keadaannya masih sama seperti yang lalu-lalu. Tengkurap tanpa ada pergerakkan._

_Satu jam._

_Dua jam._

_Tiga jam._

_Tetap tidak ada pergerakkan._

_Saat Sehun hendak pergi sekelibat pergerakkan ditangan kiri Luhan menahannya untuk pergi. Perlahan Luhan menggerakkan tubuhnya. Mengerakkan kepalanya kearah Sehun berdiri. Dia membulatkann matanya melihat senyuman Sehun. Tidak. Luhan tidak membalas senyuman itu._

_Dia terduduk dengan susah payah mengangkat tubuhnya._

_Sehun menaruh tangannya menyentuh pintu kaca. Sedangkan Luhan berdiri dan memundurkan tubuhnya. Melihat Sehun seperti melihat hantu menakutkan. Dia memeluk erat tubuhnya dengan kedua tangan mungil. Dia mengeluarkan air bening dari mata sejadi-jadinya. Turun dari ranjang dan merangkak kesudut ruangan dan bersimpuh. Menekuk lututnya dan menyembunyikan kepalanya disana. Memeluk erat kedua lututnya._

_Seorang suster menghampiri Sehun "apa dia takut padaku?" suster itu mengangguk._

_Tak lama seorang suster yang lainnya menghampiri Luhan dan menyuntikkan sesuatu di lengan. Tak lama setelah itu Luhan tenang kembali. Tubuhnya diangkat dan dirapihkan diatas ranjang._

_Dokter Chanyeol menghampiri Sehun "hanya sementara, otaknya belum bekerja mengingat hal manis bersamamu" Sehun mengangguk._

Sebuah wajah menyadarkan Sehun dari lamunan-nya. Wajah Luhan tepat berada dihadapanya dengan tangan yang menempel dipintu kaca. Bibir cherry-nya menggumamkan nama Sehun berkali. Andai bisa ingin rasanya Sehun masuk dan memeluknya erat. Mencium bibir itu berkali-kali tanpa mau melepaskannya. Mengatakan betapa dia mencintai Luhan-_nya. _Tapi Sehun tak bisa bukan tak mampu.

Tak lama setelahnya dokter Chanyeol menghampiri Sehun diikuti dengan suster yang menghampiri Luhan "sore nanti nyonya Oh bisa melakukan rawat jalan dirumah"

Sehun mengangguk "semoga perkembangannya baik" Sehun kembali mengangguk dan melihat penuh harap kearah Luhan. Melihat wajah damai Luhan yang kembali tertidur.

~^O^~

Hari ini baru dua minggu pertama Luhan berada ditempat asalnya. Tempat Sehun. Tempat dimana memang seharusnya dia berada disini.

Dia masih diam. Tidak mau berbicara juga makan. Bahkan melihat Sehun-pun tidak. Entah bagaimana caranya dia bisa bertahan hidup tanpa makan. Mungkin infus yg terpasang adalah infus termahal atau mungkin entahlah semuanya hasil aturan Sehun.

Luhan jarang membuka matanya. Saat Sehun menjalankan aktifitasnya dipagi hari Luhan belum bangun. Dan saat Sehun pulang disore hari anehnya Luhan sudah tertidur. Luhan hanya mendengarkan music sepanjang hari. Headset tak lepas dari telinga-nya. Entah music apa yang dia dengarkan. Pesan Sehun dipagi siang dan sore juga tidak pernah dia balas. Bahkan telfon pun dia abaikan.

Tapi Sehun tidak memberontak. Dia selalu sabar menghadapi perubahan sikap Luhan saat ini. Suatu hari pasti semua akan kembali seperti semula.

Tiga bulan lagi hubungan Sehun juga Luhan akan genap berusia sembilan tahun.

~^O^~

Sama seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, tepat pukul enam sore hari Sehun baru saja sampai rumah. Dia tidak memperdulikan sapaan semua maid yang pertama dia temui adalah Luhan. Sebelum kekamar dia melewati ruang makan dan perhatiannya teralihkan dengan masakan yang tertata rapih disana. Hanya menu sederhana tapi itu masakan yang sering sekali Luhan makan. Pasta.

"_sehuniie baru pulang? Aku sudah menyiapkan pasta untuk makan malam kita"_

_Sehun hanya berdecak seraya memberikan jas-nya kepada Luhan "aku sudah tidak berselera, aku ingin mandi"_

_Luhan terus mengikuti Sehun "aku siapkan air hangat ya Sehuniie atau mau aku temani mandi?"_

_Sehun meliriknya sekilas "tak perlu aku tak jadi mandi"_

_Sehun mendesah kasar dan berjalan keluar "Sehuniie mau kemana? Kau baru saja sampai. Kau juga belum makan"_

_Sehun kembali berdecak "sudah kubilang aku tidak berselara dan lagipula aku sedang banyak kerjaan"_

_Luhan tersenyum melihat kepergian Sehun dan duduk disalah satu kursi dan mengusap perut-nya "baby hari ini kita makan berdua lagi, tidak apa oke"_

_Sehun melihat tingkat Luhan yang menunduk hanya menggelengkan kepalanya "maafkan aku Luhaniie"_

"makan malam sudah siap tuan" Sehun tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Luhan?"

Xiumin menggeleng "bukan tuan, yang membuat ini saya sendiri" Sehun mendesah kecewa.

"kenapa hanya ada satu piring? Mana untuk Luhan?"

"sudah diantar langsung kekamar tuan dan nyonya, maaf jika saya lancang" Sehun mengibaskan tangannya.

"terima kasih tapi lain kali biar saya saja yang mengantarkannya langsung" Xiumin membungkuk patuh.

"bagaimana perkembangannya hari ini?"

"tidak ada perkembang tuan, nyonya membuka matanya tapi tidak membuka suaranya, selalu seperti itu" Sehun membuang nafasnya kasar.

"nyonya juga masih memancarkan tatapan kosongnya, bahkan makanan kesukaan beliau pun tidak membuat nyonya membuka mulutnya untuk sekedar mencicipi"

Sehun mengangguk lalu pergi berlalu meninggalkan Xiumin sendiri.

Kakinya melangkah masuk kekamarnya bersama Luhan. Membuka jas. Dasi. Kadua kancing dilengan kemeja-nya. Dan dua kancing teratas kemeja-nya. Berjalan pelan kearah Luhan yang sedang memunggunginya.

Mengusap surai Luhan pelan "selamat malam sayang" Luhan tidak menjawab yang ada hanya suara nafas teratur. Menandakan Luhan sudah tertidur.

Sehun mencium surai Luhan dan tidur disisi Luhan. Membawa Luhan kedalam pelukannya "kau pasti lelah, sampai sudah tertidur" Luhan tetap tidak merespon apapun.

Ingin rasanya Sehun menangis tapi dia mengurungkan-nya.

~^O^~

Minggu keempat Luhan berada ditempat Sehun. Tetap tidak ada perubahan. Semuanya sama. Sehun juga masih sama seperti sebelumnya. Masih bermonolog ria dihadapan Luhan yang tidak merespon apapun. Seperti orang bodoh bukan? Tapi bukankah Sehun sudah bodoh? Dapat membuang Luhan-nya demi wanita jalang itu. Tapi sudah berlalu dan juga Sehun menebus semuanya.

Hari ini tidak seperti biasanya Sehun tidak pulang tepat waktu. Jangan dulu berfikir negative. Tadi ada tikus kecil yang masih untung dapat Sehun tangani.

Melangkah masuk dalam keadaan rumah yang gelap. Ya tentu saja para maid-nya sudah tertidur. Ditempat ini jadwal bangun dan tidur maid diatur dan Sehun tidak dapat mengganggu para maid dalam jam istirahatnya. Jika sudah pulang selarut ini biasanya bukan maid lagi yang menyambut tapi Luhan.

_Seperti biasanya Sehun pulang larut malam. Dia tidak sibuk dalam arti yang sesungguhnya tapi dia 'sibuk' dengan urusan lain bersama wanita itu._

_Pulang dalam keadaan rumah gelap sudah biasa Sehun alami._

_Yang tidak biasa adalah saat dia melihat Luhan tidur dengan damai disofa. Menunggunya pulang mungkin._

_Melepaskan jas. Dasi. Membuka dua kancing teratas kemejanya. Dan membuka kancing dikedua lengan serta menggulungnya. Menghampiri Luhan dan duduk disisinya._

_Sehun membelai pipi Luhan dengan sayang. Perasaan bersalah bergitu tersebit dihatinya saat melihat wajah malaikat yang baru saja dia khianati itu. Mengecup kedua bola mata Luhan. Hidung. Pipi dan berlabuh dibibir manis Luhan._

_Tapi sepertinya Luhan sudah masuk terlalu jauh kealam mimpinya bahkan lumatan Sehun pada bibirnya tak mampu membawanya kembali. Sehun menyilangkan kaki-nya diatas permadani tebal keluaran luar negeri itu. Menaruh kepala-nya tepat disisi Luhan serta menggunakan tangan-nya sendiri sebagai pengganti bantal._

_Butuh waktu lama untuk Sehun dapat menyusul Luhan kealam indah-nya. Sehun menggunakan waktu itu untuk memainkan jemari mungil milik Luhan. Bergumam beberapa kata romantic yang sekarang sudah sangat jarang dia gumamkan._

_Dia menyesal tapi dia tak bisa berhenti atas apa yang dia lakukan oh mungkin tak bisa tapi belum bisa. Dia masih mabuk atas pesona wanita itu sampai dia buta atas pesona Luhan yang jauh lebih indah._

_Pada akhirnya Luhan terusik dengan perilaku Sehun. Membuka matanya dan melihat Sehun duduk disisinya. Tersenyum manis sekali seraya mengusap pelan pipi Sehun "kau sudah pulang?" Sehun mengangguk._

"_tadi ada Xiumin yang menemaniku, dia juga menunggu Jongdae tapi pada akhirnya dia menyerah dan aku menyuruhnya masuk"_

"_kenapa kau masih disini? Tunggu aku dikamar dengan lingerie-mu" dia mengusap serta meremas-remas keedua gundukan milik Luhan membuat sang empunya tertawa ambigu diantara menikmati juga rasa geli._

"_aku tertidur" Sehun mengangguk._

"_tadi sore hari aku menonton kartun Disney dikamar, entah judulnya apa tapi aku suka"_

_Sehun mengusap surainya "bukankah kau memang penggemar nomor satu acara cartoon?" Luhan mengangguk antusias._

"_yeoja kecilku"_

_Luhan memberengut "aku sudah besar Sehuniie"_

_Sehun tertawa melihat tingkah kekanakan Luhan. Ya seperti inilah Luhan menyambut Sehun. Inilah cara Luhan melepaskan seluruh penat Sehun._

"dan hal itu juga yang kurindukan darimu sayang" tatapannya lurus kearah saksi bisu atas ingatannya barusan.

Dia melangkah menuju kamar-nya. Melihat malaikatnya yang dapat dipastikan sudah tertidur.

Benar bukan saat melangkah masuk dan melakukan hal rutin (Melepaskan jas. Dasi. Membuka dua kancing teratas kemejanya. Dan membuka kancing dikedua lengan serta menggulungnya. Menghampiri Luhan).

Seperti biasa juga Sehun berbaring disisi Luhan yang memunggunginya dan medekapnya erat (dari arah belakang tentu saja) "selamat malam sayang" dia mencium surai Luhan yang tidak bergerak barang satu centipun. Tidak merespon.

Sehun mendekapnya lebih erat "aku mencintaimu sayang, amat mencintaimu".

Setelahnya Sehun memilih bangkit untuk sekedar membersihkan diri. Tanpa dia sadari Luhan terbangun. Mengambil dua pil yang berada ditempat lingkaran yang berbeda dan menelannya dengan dengan sedikit dorongan dari air. Dia menaruh benda itu rapat-rapat dan rasa kantuk kembali menyerang tubunya. Dia kembali

**TBC**

**Hai aku kembali. Senang dengan semua review kalian.**

**Maaf ya kalau FF-ku masih masih banyak kekurangan.**

**Bagi yang belum mengerti bisa Tanya dipm^^ bisa juga dibaca FF ini berkali-kali sampai mengerti/?**

**Aku mau mengeluh bolehkan?**

**Aku pernah menemukan satu FF yang bagiku indah sekali. Bahasa dan tutur kata juga ceritanya indah sekali. Walau tidak ada adegan rated M-nya sangat indah. Lalu aku menduga mungkin yg mereview akan banyak sekali. Tapi nihil. Dari berbelas chapter yg sudah dia buat hanya membuahkan tidak lebih dari lima puluh review. Tapi yang memfollow? Ratusan.**

**Lalu aku melihat kearah satu FF yang full of NC dan hanya satu chapter. Seluruh katanya hanya sekitar seribu lebih (mungkin lebih tepatnya kau tidak tau seribu beberapa ratus). Tulisannya terbuat dari kata-kata kotor. Lalu berapa yang mereview? Dua ratus lebih. Tapi yg memfollow? Tidak ada.**

**Saat itu melihat. Tolong kalian semua kumohon jangan hanya menilai FF dari ada atau tidaknya unsur rated M didalamnya. Jangan hanya menilai sebuah karya dari unsur **_**sana-nya**_**. Kumohon lebih hargai mereka-mereka yang bersusah payah membuat tulisan FF itu indah untuk dibaca. Dia bahkan terus mengaupdate tanpa meminta dan memohon bahkan mematok berapa review yg harus dia dapat untuk satu chapter baru dia akan melanjutkan chapternya. **

**Karna itu cobalah untuk menghargai semua karya yang kamu nikmati^^**

**Terima kasih dan maaf kali kata-kataku sok bijak banget /deep bow/.**

_**TERIMA KASIH BUAT YANG UDAH MEREVIEW MEMFOLLOW DAN MEMFAVORIT SERTA YANG MASIH SETIA BACA**_

_**REVIEW LAGI NE ^^**_

_**SALAM Siti Maryam Kurnia Anya **_


	4. Chapter 4 : Keluarga OH

**AUTHOR : Siti Maryam Kurnia Anya**

**Judul : I won't losing you**

**Rate : M untuk perkataan dan juga (a lot of smut)**

**Warning : OOC, GS, Typo's, ga sesuai EYD, NC inside**

**Genre : Romance, Family, Hurt gagal sepertinya.**

**Main Cast :**

**Oh Se Hoon**

**Xi Lu Han**

**Other Cast : All EXO Member, Seohyun, Jessica, dan juga Sulli**

**Pair : All Exo official pair (Hunhan, KaiSoo, KrisTao, Chanbaek, ChenMin)**

**Other cast : **

**Summary : Luhan menghadapi kenyataan pahit dihidupnya. Bagimana cara Sehun mengembalikan semuanya seperti semula.**

**Note : disini cast Sulli Jessica juga Seohyun amat out character jadi saya ga menerima review kasar atau bash bahkan menjatuhkan untuk mereka bertiga.**

**Semua cast disini punya Tuhan dan juga SME sebagai Agency tempat mereka bernaung. Satu-satunya yang saya punya hanya ide cerita yang murni dari otak saya.**

**Tulisan dengan **_**italic **_**dimaksudnya sebagai khayalan atau mungkin dapat dikatakan Flashback.**

**Chapter 4 : Keluarga OH**

**.**

**.**

**IT'S GS**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE JUST DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NO BASH**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NO PLAGIAT**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NO SILENT READER**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ENJOY READING**

Enam minggu Luhan berada dikediaman Sehun. Tapi tak pernah sekalipun dia bangkit dari kasur-nya. Kecuali jika dia butuh kekamar mandi dan dia juga mandi dua kali sehari ya setidaknya itu yang pernah dilihat Xiumin. Tapi dia tak pernah menyisir surainya.

Sore ini seperti biasanya Xiumin akan masuk kedalam kamar melihat makan siang –yang tadi siang dibawa Sehun- sekaligus ingin mengantarkan air minum.

Tepat saat membuka pintu tepat saat Luhan sedang berpakaian. Tidak Luhan menyadari dan sudah mengetahui yang masuk Xiumin karna bergitu mustahil masih pukul empat Sehun sudah sampai dirumah. Dia tidak menggubrisnya. Tetap berpakaian.

Xiumin pun berpura-pura tidak melihat dan melanjutkan tugasnya "nyonya minumnya sudah diganti" Luhan tidak menjawab apapun.

Xiumin membungkuk "nyonya membutuhkan sesuatu?" Luhan tetap diam.

Xiumin menahan tangis-nya

_Seperti biasa Xiumin membawakan air mineral kekamar nyonya dan tuan Oh. Tidak sesungguhnya Luhan bisa mengambilnya sendiri tapi biasa-nya Sehun akan memarahi maid apabila dikamarnya tidak disediakan air mineral._

_Dia masuk bertepatan saat Luhan baru saja membuka matanya padahal ini sudah dapat dikatakan siang hari. Ya ini sudah pukul sepuluh pagi._

_Xiumin tidak terkejut saat masuk melihat keadaan menyeramkan Luhan. Tidak Luhan tidak luka-luka bahkan sampai bedarah-darah. Dia hanya 'sedikit' berantakan. Rambut kusut. Bercak merah memenuhi lehernya. Dia juga hanya menggunakan lingerie yang mempertontonkan seluruh tubuhnya. Dia menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut saat menyadari kehadiran Xiumin._

_Luhan terkekeh pelan melihat keadatangan Xiumin "Sehun meminta jatahnya semalam suntuk setelah libur tujuh hari, hari merahku"_

"_maaf saya lancang nyonya" Xiumin membungkuk sopan kearah Luhan._

_Luhan tertawa seraya mengibaskan tangannya "tidak apa, jangan secanggung itu denganku" Xiumin kembali membungkuk._

_Walau sudah delapan tahun mereka dekat sekali tapi tak sedikit pun luntur rasa hormat Xiumin kepada Luhan. Walau Luhan begitu manja padanya tapi Xiumin tetap memanggilnya nyonya walaupun Luhan sudah melarangnya. Bahkan Sehun pun tidak keberatan jika Xiumin tidak memanggil Luhan dengan embel-embel nyonya._

_Luhan melihat kearah seluruh kamarnya "jie kau melihat bra dan.." ucapannya tidak dia lanjutkan setelah melihat benda yang dia cari berada dilantai._

_Menampilkan cengirannya "bolehkan kau keluar? Bukan mengusir tapi aku ingin mengambil benda itu" menunjuk kearah benda sepasang berwarna hitam pekat dengan aksen renda menghiasi keduanya._

_Xiumin tidak beranjak justru mengambil bra dan underwear Luhan lalu menaruhnya dibantal Sehun "maaf saya lancang nyonya"_

_Luhan membungkukkan sedikit kepalanya "terima kasih jie"_

_Xiumin membungkuk kembali "saya permisi nyonya" Luhan mengangguk dan kembali tidur._

Xiumin tersenyum miris saat melihat Luhan kembali naik keranjang. Memeluk guling kesayangannya dengan erat. Memunggungi Xiumin dan kembali menutup matanya.

Xiumin menunduk dan melihat terus kearah Luhan yang sedikit bergerak-gerak _"mungkin sedang mencari posisi nyaman"_. Xiumin menghampirinya lalu menyelimuti seluruh tubuh-nya.

Xiumin mengusap pelan lengan Luhan "saya permisi nyonya, jika nyonya membutuhkan sesuatu, katakan saja" berbisik tepat ditelinga Luhan yang tentu saja tidak ditanggapi apapun oleh Luhan.

~^O^~

Delapan minggu sudah Luhan berada dikediaman itu dan tak sekalipun Jongdae melihat paras cantik Luhan. Dulu dia sering sekali keluar dari kamar –kecuali jika malamnya Sehun menyerang sampai pagi- walau hanya sekedar untuk memeluk Xiumin –istrinya-.

_Suara langkah kaki tegesa menuruni tangga menggema diseluruh rumah. Tidak ada yang terkejut karna seluruh penghuni rumah tahu betul suara siapa pencipta suara itu. Karna memang hanya satu orang itu yang suka berlari-lari didalam rumah._

"_jongdae.."_

"_jongdae…"_

"_jongdae…"_

_Teriakan imut terus menggema sampai sang pemilik sudah berada didapur "jongdae.." teriak-nya sekali lagi membuat yang dipanggil sontak menoleh dan membungkuk patuh._

"_kau pulang sendiri?" Jongdae mengangguk tanda meng-iya-kan._

"_kau disuruh sehuniie menjemput jam berapa?"_

_Jongdae melihat jam ditangan "pukul setengah delapan malam sudah sampai disana" Luhan memekik gembira._

"_ada yang bisa saya bantu nyonya?" Luhan mengangguk_

"_apa itu nyonya?"_

_Luhan mengkup kedua tangannya didepan "belikan aku bubble tea, jeball" pinta Luhan dengan wajah anak anjingnya._

_Xiumin menggeleng "tidak nyonya, nyonya sedang sakit dan tuan sendiri yang melarang nyonya untuk meminum bubble tea sampai nyonya benar-benar sembuh"_

_Luhan memberengut "ayolah, sekali saja" Xiumin menggeleng._

_Luhan tidak bisa menolak karna Xiumin type orang penurut perintah apalagi perintah itu langsung dari Sehun. Hanya buang-buang waktu membujuk Xiumin yang tidak akan memberi kata "ya"._

_Luhan tetap memberenggut dan berjalan meninggalkan dapur dengan menghentakkan kaki-nya. Tepat seperti anak taman kanak-kanak yang tidak diberikan gula-gula._

_Jongdae mengejar Luhan "nyonya" membuat Luhan sontak menoleh._

"_satu bubble tea rasa taro?"_

_Luhan mengangguk antusias "kau mau membantuku Jongdae? Benarkan?" Jongdae mengangguk._

"_gomawoo" setelahnya Jongdae kembali mengangguk dan pergi meninggalkan Luhan "antarkan kekamarku boleh?" dan Jongdae kembali mengangguk._

Xiumin menepuk pelan bahu Jongdae saat mendapati suaminya sedang menatap pintu kamar Sehun dan Luhan "rumah ini seperti kehilangan nyawa-nya tanpa ada suara nyonya" Jongdae mengangguk.

"aku merindukan sifat manja-nya"

"aku juga begitu Miniie"

~^O^~

Sepuluh minggu sudah Luhan berada dikediaman Sehun. Tidak ada yang berubah kecuali sikap Sehun yang semakin hari semakin cemas dengan keadaan Luhan. Tidak dia tentu saja menerima bagaimanapun keadaan Luhan. Dia hanya takut semuanya bedampak buruk pada kepada Luhan.

Malam ini tepat pukul delapan. Luhan sudah terlelap medahului Sehun yang masih terjaga. Seperti biasa dihari libur, Sehun dapat melihat aktifitas Luhan. Walau hanya sekedar mandi dan nonton Disney pada sore hari. Ya setidaknya itu membuat Sehun sadar kalau Luhan-nya tidak gila. Tidak. Dia hanya menekan kerja otaknya dan dia melakukannya dengan sepenuhnya sadar. Bahkan sampai saat ini membungkam mulutnya pun Sehun sadar bahwa dia melakukannya dengan kesadaran penuh.

Sehun mengusap pelan lengan Luhan "sayang irreona.. kamu harus ganti pembalut" tidak ada pergerakan dari Luhan.

Sehun memutuskan bangkit kelemari dan mengambil pembalut Luhan. Saat kembali Luhan sudah terduduk. Bangkit lalu berjalan kekamar mandi –tentu Sehun mengikutinya dari belakang-. Setelah sampai seperti ini Sehun yang akan mencuci pembalut berlumur darah milik Luhan. Menjijikan? Tidak bagi Sehun. Yang lebih menjijikan apa yang sudah dia lakukan dengan Sulli.

Dan seperti biasa Luhan duduk dicloset. Menjadi penonton setia aktifitas Sehun –setelah sebelumnya sudah mengganti pembalut dengan yang baru-. Beberapa menit barulah Sehun selesai. Tanpa disuruh lagi Luhan berjalan keluar dan Sehun tentu mengikutinya.

Luhan kembali keposisi semua (tidur memunggungi Sehun seraya memeluk gulingnya erat). Sehun sudah terbiasa dia naik dan memeluk Luhan-nya erat (dari arah belakang dan tentu saja setelah sebelumnya sudah menyelimuti tubuh mereka).

~^O^~

Sebelas minggu sudah Luhan berada dikediaman Sehun. Tapat kemarin Sehun baru saja menemukan buku kecil berwarna merah pekat beraksen strawberry disampulnya. Dia yakin ini milik Luhan. Ya tentu saja. Milik siapa lagi kalau bukan milik nyonya Oh. Karna dia juga menemukannya berada dibawah bantal Luhan yang saat itu sedang sedikit tersingkap.

Dia sudah membacanya. Seluruhnya dan dia menangis. Ya seorang Oh Se Hoon menangis sendiri diruangnnya.

_**25.12.2012**_

_**Aku mengandung Oh junior.**_

_**Bagaimana aku harus menggambarkan kebahagianku?**_

_**Tidak bisa.**_

_**Kebahagiaan ini tidak bisa dibayangkan dengan…**_

_**Imanjinsi **_

_**Juga kata-kata.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**02.12.2012**_

_**Sehun semakin jarang pulang.**_

_**Aku tidak sabar natal datang.**_

_**Aku ingin memberitahu kado terindah ditahun ini.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**09.12.2012**_

_**Aku mengidam bunga mawar.**_

_**Tentu saja bukan untuk dimakan.**_

_**Aku ingin Sehun membelikanku mawar merah.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**16.12.2012**_

_**Satu minggu lagi natal, aku ingin menghias seluruh rumah dengan warna merah.**_

_**Aku ingin menghiasnya dengan mawar merah.**_

_**Natal yang penuh dengan cinta.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**25.12.2012**_

_**Aku tidak boleh menangis.**_

_**Aku tidak boleh menangisi khayalanku yang terlalu tinggi.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sehun mengerti semuanya. Dia kembali menangis. Menangisi kebodohannya.

Dia memilih mengambil telfon genggam dan mencoba menghubunginya dengan Luhan. Tersambung. Tapi tidak diangkat barang sekalipun. Berada dititik puncak akhirnya Sehun menelfon Xiumin. Memintanya menloudspeaker telfon itu tepat disisi Luhan.

Dari yang dia dengar Luhan baru saja bangun tidur beberapa menit lalu padahal ini sudah masuk pukul dua belas siang "selamat siang sayang..

… apa kau baru bangun tidur? Pasti tidurnya nyenak bukan?.. apa kau sudah makan siang? Haha aku lupa kau baru bangun, cobalah makan sayang, sedikit saja..

… masakannya tidak seburuk bubur buatanku saat kau sedang sakit"

_Pagi ini Sehun dibuat terkejut dengan suhu tubuh Luhan yang melonjak tinggi. Wajahnya memerah juga tubuhnya yang sedikit lemas._

_Matanya sedikit sayu. Sehun terus mengusap pipi Luhan yang sedang bermanja dipelukan dada telanjangnya "sayang makan ya" Luhan menggeleng._

"_sedikit saja.." Luhan kembali menggeleng._

_Sehun tak dapat berbuat banyak. Dia lebih memilih mambawa Luhan-nya kedalam pelukannya dan mendekapnya erat sekali. Nafas Luhan yang berhembus mengenai dada-nya itu terasa sedikit panas._

"_huniie" suara serak khas orang bangun tidur juga sakit terdengar dan dibalas dehaman oleh Sehun._

"_aku mau makan"_

_Sehun menatapnya heran "benarkah? Baiklah biar aku suruh Xiumin membuatkan bubur untukmu"_

_Luhan menggeleng "maunya kamu sendiri yang memasakkanku bubur" Sehun membulat kan matanya._

"_jebal" ya ya ya dan Sehun tidak bisa lagi menolak tatapan anak anjing dari mata Luhan._

_Sehun melangkahkan kakinya keluar setelah sebelumnya memakai kaus putih polos. Tidak sampai lima belas menit Sehun sudah kembali kekamar._

_Dia menghampiri Luhan "aku tidak bisa membuatnya sayang, kita beli saja ya" Luhan yang kecewa memberengut lalu memunggungi Sehun._

_Sehun mengusap pelan punggung Luhan "ayolah sayang, kita beli saja ya"_

_Luhan menggeleng kuat "tidak! Aku maunya buatanmu kalau tidak aku tidak mau makan"_

_Sehun tidak dapat menolak lagi dan memilih untuk menuruti-nya._

_Lama sekali Sehun diluar sekitar tiga puluh menit baru dia kembali dengan semangkuk bubur juga segelas susu dinampan dan duduk dipinggir ranjang._

_Luhan dengan antusias bangkit "ini buatanku sendiri, aku berani bersumpah" Luhan membuka mulut._

_Ya tentu saja Sehuns udah mengetahui keinginan yeoja manis satu itu. Dia melakukan tugasnya ah ani bukan tugas tapi keinginan Luhan. Menyuapi-nya._

_Tidak habis memang bubur itu karna baru sekitar entah berapa suap tapi Luhan sudah mengaku kenyang "bagaimana?"_

_Luhan tersenyum dengan segelas susu digenggamannya "enak sekali"._

_Entah ini jujur atau kebohongan tapi rasanya mustahil malaikat seperti Luhan akan berbohong ya setidaknya itu yang Sehun yakini. Dia mengusap surai Luhan "sekarang istirahat oke, aku akan menemaimu"_

"_kau tidak kerja?" Sehun menggeleng._

"_pasti karna aku sakit"_

_Melihat perubahan wajah dari Luhan sontak Sehun memeluk Luhan dan mencium surainya "tidak sayang"._

_Luhan memukul dada Sehun pelan "kau berbohong" Sehun tertawa._

"_dan kau malah tertawa"_

"_dengar. Aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan nyonya Oh sendiri dirumah dalam keadaan sakit"_

"_ada Xiumin"_

"_aku tuan Oh bukan Xiumin jadi aku yang harus menjagamu nyonya Oh Lu Han" Luhan berblushing ria dengan ucapan Sehun._

_Tanpa melihat keadaan Luhan pun Sehun sudah mengetahuinya. Setelahnya datang dokter Chanyeol yang dipanggil Jongdae tadi untuk memeriksa keadaan Luhan._

Sehun menangis membuat Xiumin tersentak mendengar suara isakan disana "nanti aku pulang cepat sayang..

.. aku akan menemanimu menonton cartoon Disney lagi" setelahnya kembali terdengar suara isakan "aku mencintaimu"

Suara nada diputuskan membuat Xiumin mengambil hadphone-nya lalu menaruhnya disaku. Menghampiri Luhan dan mengusap lengap nyonya kesayangan-nya itu "tuan mencintaimu nyonya, amat"

Tanpa sadar Luhan juga menitikkan air matanya tentu saja setelah Xiumin keluar. Perih dihatinya amat terasa dan seakan mencabik serta menyahat hati terdalamnya. Luhan mencari-cari sebuah buku tapi tak kunjung menemukannya.

~^O^~

Sore harinya saat Sehun pulang dia melihat Luhan sudah tertidur. Entah apa yang membuatnya tertidur secepat itu mengingat ini masih pukul enam sore.

Dia mengecup kedua mata Luhan –setelah sebelumnya dia melakukan aktifitas rutin saat memasukki kamar- lalu mengusap surai Luhan "tadi sore kau nonton Disney sayang?" Luhan tidak menjawab.

"kenapa kau sudah tertidur? Masih ada film cartoon sayang, kau tidak ingin menontonnya?" Luhan tetap tidak menjawab.

Sehun memilih tidak bergeming. Dia duduk berselanjar kaki disisi Luhan dan manaruh buku Luhan ditempat semula. Tangannya tidak berhenti mengusap sayang surai kecoklatan Luhan yang berantakan "selamat malam sayang"

Masih teringat jelas diingatan Sehun kalau Luhan adalah satu-satu orang yang selalu menyapanya dipagi juga malam.

"_selamat pagi Sehuniie"_

"_sehuniie aku mengantuk.. selamat malam sehuniie"_

"_sehuniie semangat"_

"_sehuniie selamat beraktifitas"_

"_sehuniie selamat menikmati makan siang"_

_Sehuniie sehuniie sehuniie dan sehuniie. _ Ya bahkan cara Luhan memangglnya pun masih teringat jelas ditelinga Sehun.

Malam hari saat Sehun terbangun dia tidak mendapat Luhan dalam pelukannya. dia mengetahui dimana Luhan berada melihat pintu balkon kamar yang tidak terkunci dan terbuka sedikit. Dia melihat Luhan duduk dibangku balkon kamarnya dan melihat tatapan kosongnya kearah langit. Dia mengurungkan niatnya untuk melangkah keluar setelah melihat setetesa air mata jatuh membasahi pipi mulus Luhan. Hanya satu dan setelahnya dia menunduk seraya memegang dada sebelah kiri-nya. Dia meremas dada itu kuat dan menunudk memeluk lututnya yang dia lipat. Setelhnya Sehun tidak mampu lagi membendung air matanya melihat Luhan.

Lima menit kemudian Sehun keluar lalu memeluk tubuh ringkih Luhan sangat erat.

~^O^~

Tanggal sepuluh dibulan april tahun dua ribu tiga belas ya seharusnya ini menjadi malam yang amat bahagia buatnya. Sebentar lagi hari ulang tahun yang bersamaan dengan hari jadinya dengan Luhan yang kesembilan. Masuk diusia kepela tiga akan Sehun jalani sebentar lagi.

Malam ini seperti biasa Luhan sudah tertidur. Dia memilih untuk menemani ya seperti biasa bukan?.

_Sore ini Sehun berada dihalaman belakang dengan telfon genggam ditelinga-nya._

"_baiklah warna-nya merah dan tolong buat kue itu penuh aksen mawar merah"_

"…"

"_ya tolong buatkan tulisannya dengan coklat"_

"…"

"_Happy Anniversarry for nine years our relationship"_

"…"

"_besok malam saya akan mengambilnya"_

_Telfon genggam itu dimatikan. Berjalan masuk dan melihat Xiumin yang sedang sibuk didapur._

"_siapkan air mineral biar aku yang membawanya sendiri" Xiumin membungkuk patuh dan menyuruh salah satu maid menyiapkannya._

"_apa Luhan masih diam disaat aku tidak ada dirumah?"_

"_ya tuan, nyonya memang belum bicara selama pulang" Sehun mengangguk._

_Setelahnya air minum yang diminta Sehun dibawakan oleh seorang maid dan Sehun berlalu meninggalkan bahkan menghiraukan maid dan Xiumin yang membungkuk patuh._

Kegiatan Luhan yang sedang meminum obat mengusik Sehun kembali kedunia nyata-nya. Dia melihat Luhan yang kembali berbaring. Sehun melihat pergerakkannya dan tidak sengaja melihat sebuah buku yang Luhan waktu itu Sehun baca. Dia lebih memilih mengambilnya kembali.

Kali ini dia menyimpan buku ini untuk dibacanya besok.

~^O^~

Tanggal sebelas april dibulan april tahun dua ribu tiga belas. Oh betapa ini seharusnya menjadi hari yang amat berharga bagi Sehun. Tapi tidak kali ini dia sedang berjalan menuju kamar-nya dengan mata bengkak.

_Pukul sepuluh malam Sehun memilih pergi dia menuju sebuah apotek. Ya tadi saat Luhan tertidur disiang hari Sehun melihat kedua tabung kecil itu sudah kosong itu berarti obat Luhan sudah habis. Dan akhirnya Sehun memilih untuk pergi dan dia juga membawa buku catatan Luhan._

_Sudah sejam dia menunggu obat tadi dipatok. Tiba-tiba seorang apoteker memanggilnya. Dia mengikuti kebelakang, apoteker katakana dia ingin bicara tanpa dilihat banyak orang._

"_tuan maaf obat yang anda maksud harus mempunya resep dokter untuk menebusnya"_

"_benarkah tapi saya tak punya, mengapa memerlukan resep dokter?"_

_Apoteker itu terlihat sedikit tergagap "obat ini memang harus memiliki resep dokter" Sehun menaikkan alisnya. Meminta penjelas._

"_obat yang satu ini adalah obat anti depresi dan yang satu adalah obat tidur dengan dosis tinggi.. obat tidur ini keras.. bila diminum dia bisa membuat sang pengkonsumsi tertidur bahkan sampai dua puluh empat jam.. kedua obat ini bila dipakai secara bersamaan dengan terus menerus .."_

_Sehun menatap lekap sang apoteker. Menunggunya melanjutkan perkataannya._

"_dapat menyebabkan kerusakan otak dan organ tubuh lainnya, bila dipakai secara rutin setiap hari tidak menutup kemungkinan dapat memnyebabkan.._

_.. kematian"_

_Sehun membelalakan matanya lalu pergi. Tanpa menghiraukan sang apoteker yang melihat kepergiannya. Sehun memilih memasuki mobilnya lalu pergi._

_Saat masuk dia menangis. Amat deras. Dia memilih membaca buku yang kemarin dia ambil._

_**05.04.2013**_

_**Rasanya sakit sekali.**_

_**Tapi aku tidak boleh menangis.**_

_**Aku tidak ingin setetes air mataku dibalas dengan seratus cambukan**_

_**Untuk Sehun dihadapan Tuhan kelak.**_

_**Karna itu aku tidak boleh menangis.**_

_Tangisannya kembali pecah. Cukup lama sampai akhirnya dia merasa mampu kembali kerumah. Membuat kue yang dia pesan dari kemarin menjadi berguna dihari ini._

Oh suasana kamar yang sepi membuat Sehun tersadar. Tidak ada kehadiran Luhan disana ditambah lampu kamarnya yang sudah mati. Dia memilih melangkah kearah balkon yang pintunya sedikit terbuka. Lilin dengan jumlah sembilan sudah dia nyalakan. Dia berjalna menghampiri Luhan yang terduduk dibangku balkon kamarnya.

Dia menghampri. Bersimpuh dengan kue yang dibalut cream berwarna merah muda dengan sembilan aksen rangkaian mawar merah yange entah dibuat dari apa, kue itu bertuliskan kata-kata yang kemarin Sehun katakana ditelfon dengan coklat dan juga dia sudah menaruh sembilan lilin kecil dikue itu dan dia menahan kue itu dikedua tangannya "selamat hari jadi kita yang kesembilan sayang" Luhan tidak bergeming.

Sehun tersenyum bahagia "ini bukan ulang tahun tapi sekarang kita bisa pejamkan mata. Make a wish lalu meniup lilin"

Ya seperti dugaan. Sehun memejamkan matanya sedangkan tidak dengan Luhan. Luhan menatap Sehun dengan intents bukan lagi dengan tatapan kosong "dalam hitungan ketiga buka mata lalu kita tiup lilinya"

"satu"

"dua"

"tiga"

Mata Sehun terbuka lalu dia meniup lilin diikuti dengan hembusan angin. Bukan angin itu bukan berasal dari Luhan. Karna Luhan tetap diam. Sehun menunduk dan menangis.

Seharusnya hari ini menjadi hari yang paling bahagia untuknya tapi saat ini dia justru mengisinya dengan tangisan.

Dia memilih menaruh kue itu dimeja dan menangkup kedua pipi Luhan. Dia menyisir surai Luhan yang berantakan. Setelahnya dia memilih melihat lurus kearah mata Luhan. Masih ada. Cinta yang begitu dalam dan tulus masih dapat terlihat jelas disana. Dia tersenyum. Bahagia sekali. Luhannya tidak pernah berubah yang berubah hanya pipi Luhan yang mengurus. Dulu dia mempunyai pipi chubby yang sering sekali Sehun gigit dipagi hari tapi kali ini tidak. Betapa Sehun menyesal sudah tidak memperhatikan belahan jiwanya.

Sehun meneteskan air mata-nya "sayang apakah sakit sekali?" dia mengusap dada kiri Luhan tempat dimana waktu itu Luhan meremasnya.

"hukum aku Luhan.. hukum aku" air matanya semakin deras dan Luhan masih tidak bergeming.

"pukuli aku.. siksa aku.. biarkan aku merasakan apa yang kau rasakan jika memang bisa" Luhan masih tidak bergeming.

"bunuh aku jika memang kamu tidak ingin melihatku.." Sehun menggenggam erat tangan Luhan "lakukan semuanya yang mau kau lakukan padaku.." Luhan tetap diam.

"tapi jangan pernah pergi dariku.. jangan menyiksa dirimu sendiri" lalu Sehun memeluknya erat tapi Luhan tidak membalas.

Dia melepaskan dan mengguncang pelan lengan Luhan "demi tuhan Luhan menangislah.. keluarkan seluruh sakitmu" Luhan tetap diam.

"aku bahkan rela menerima berjuta cambukan hanya untuk membayar seluruh air matamu..

.. demi Tuhan aku rela menerima, aku pantas menerimanya. Bahkan berjuta cambukan tidak sebanding dengan apa yang sudah aku lakukan padamu"

Luhan meneteskan satua air matanya "malam ini seharusnya tidak ada air mata, ini malam bahagia untuk kita sayang" Sehun menghapus air mata Luhan bagitupun dengan jarak diantara mereka. Sehun memepertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir kissable milik Luhan.

Dia hanya mengecup bahkan melumat pun tidak tapi tanpa disangkat Luhan membalasnya bahkan melumat bibir Sehun. Sehun membulatkan matanya tapi detik berikutnya dia membalas lumatan Luhan. Mereka terlibat dalam ciuman panjang. Tiada yang mau mengalah dalam hal melumat bibir pasangan masing-masing. Air mata menghiasi kedua mata pasangan itu.

Tidak mau membuat Luhannya mati Sehun memilih untuk melepaskan lumatan itu. Melihat lekat kedua manik Luhan dan memeluk Luhan erat.

"gomawo baby, jeongmal gomawo"

Luhan mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sehun "Sehuniie"

Sehun menciumi leher Luhan lalu beralih membawa Luhan masuk kedalam kamar.

Menghabisi malam mereka dengan mengarungi samudera madu, bertukar panas dalam jeritan dan desahan merdu dari mulut mungil Luhan yang bagaikan lagu terbaik seantero raya bagi Sehun. Bertukar panas tubuh yang sedang bergejolak melampiaskan hasrat.

~^O^~

Sudah satu bulan dan semuanya kembali seperti semula. Sehun juga Luhan kembali mengarungi rumah tangga penuh cinta juga rasa panas yang mereka lewati hampir setiap malam. Luhan kembali dengan aktifitasnya menggoda Sehun dan Sehun kembali dengan aktifitasnya mengagahi Luhan.

Seperti ini Luhan masih memakai lingerie transparan berwarna merah marun tanpa dalaman. Dia sedang berdiri dihadapan Sehun. Memasangkan suaminya dasi. Sedangkan Sehun? Dia sedang sibuk meremas kedua butt kenyal Luhan "sehuniie ayolah nanti kamu bisa telat" Sehun tidak menggubrisnya.

Dia malam mencium bibir Luhan dan menuntun kedua lengan Luhan untuk melingkar dilehernya. Membuat otomatis lingerie yang digunakan Luhan sedikit naik. Menampilkan daerah pribadi Luhan juga butt-nya.

Sehun melepaskan tautan mereka. Menggerakkan kedua tangan semakin meramas kasar butt Luhan.

Luhan sedikit meleguh "aku rasa aku harus segera menghubungi Chen untuk menggantikanku" Luhan memutar bola mata-nya malas.

Dia sudah tau akan berakhir seperti apa setelah ini.

Tubuhnya digendong ala bridal style menuju ranjang. Dengan tergesa Sehun membuka seluruh pakaiannya setelah sebelumnya menelfon Jongdae. Kembali menindih Luhan yang melingkarkan tangannya dileher Sehun "kasihan Jongdae tidak kau beri kesempatan untuk mengagahi istrinya" Sehun terkekeh.

Dia mengusap vagina Luhan "dia masih memiliki istrinya setiap malam diranjang mereka"

Luhan tertawa lalu memukul pelan bahu Sehun "dan kau memilikiku sepanjang hari diranjang ini" Sehun tertawa.

Detik berikutnya mereka kembali mengarungi samudera madu, bertukar panas dalam jeritan dan desahan merdu dari mulut mungil Luhan yang bagaikan lagu terbaik seantero raya bagi Sehun. Bertukar panas tubuh yang sedang bergejolak melampiaskan hasrat.

END

Wow end men akhirnya men end

Hahah ga nyangka ya sebegini jelek dan sebegini cepatnya ff ini selesai.

Oh iya btw sudah pada lihat MV Overdose? How?

Keren ya apalagi xiuminnya wuhuuu~~~

Btw ga hot banget ya Hunhan tapi ya beginilah lagi ga punya selera bikin rated M.

Btw ini ada sedikit penjelasan waktu diFF ini

**25.11.2012 = Luhan tau hamil usia 8 minggu**

**25.12.2012 = Luhan tau Sehun selingkuh masuk rumah sakit, operasi.**

**28.12.2012 = Sehun nemuin Luhan dirumah sakit. Sehun Tau semua kenyataan.**

**4.01.2013 = Sehun ditoko bunga dan Luhan sadar.**

**5.01.2013 = Luhan bertemu psikolog.**

**12.01.2013 = Luhan keluar rumah sakit.**

**12.03.2013 = ultah sehun sekaligus anniv mereka dan Luhan mulai buka suara.**

_**TERIMA KASIH BUAT YANG UDAH MEREVIEW MEMFOLLOW DAN MEMFAVORIT SERTA YANG MASIH SETIA BACA**_

_**REVIEW LAGI NE ^^**_

_**SALAM Siti Maryam Kurnia Anya **_


End file.
